Gangly Actions
by Naru-Vampire
Summary: Discontinued until further notice; due to lack of ideas.
1. Hatake

BAD LEXI

**BAD LEXI! I can't believe I started another story! It's just that I think I update too fast, and I live on the comp and I need something to do! Sigh…anyways I was reading storied that were based on gangs, so I was like maybe I should do that! Lol. I know it's rated 'm' and that's for later chapters, and maybe some violence. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Naruto!**

**Gangly Actions**

**Chapter One: Hatake**

Sakura and Tenten, they're basically sisters. They have been friends ever since kindergarten, and would do anything for each other. So when Sakura got kicked out of her house, for being expelled from school, Tenten helped Sakura move. But she didn't only loan her some money, she went with her.

Tenten never liked her family, her mother had killed herself when she was a mere baby, and her father was a drug addict. So when Sakura came to her for help, it was easy to leave her life behind. They left Sound, most likely forever, and went to Konoha.

Even though Tenten's family doesn't sound all so great, they're pretty rich. So Tenten stole enough money from her dad, to last them until they could live on their own money. And now they're in an okay apartment in Konoha, getting ready for their first day of school.

"Sakura, don't pick any fights! Especially since it's the first day!" Tenten told Sakura as she snapped a buckle on her combat boots. She wore black combat boots, and a black and white plaid skirt. Then she wore a red shirt with a black tie, which hung loosely around her neck. Her hair was down, and reached passed her shoulders.

"Yes I know Tenten! But it all depends on who talks to me…" Sakura muttered the last part. She was buttoning up her white t-shirt up; it was white and had a heart with flames on the pocket. The pocket was over he left breast. She wore a red tie and it also like Tenten's hung loosely around her neck. Then she wore a black and red plaid skirt, and combat boots like Tenten's. They matched, except for the colors.

Sakura then took out a hair tie and put her hair in a side pony-tail, but she left her left bangs to hang over her eye.

"Ready?" Tenten asked as she grabbed the keys to her motorcycle, Sakura did the same.

"Let's go!" Sakura chirped as she stepped out of the apartment, Tenten following. Hey went to their motorcycles.

Sakura's was an all black Harley, with silver stripes in multiple places. Tenten's bike was also an all black Harley, but with red stripes all over.

They mounted their rides and then flew off towards Konoha High. The girl's hair flew in the wind, and they raced through cars, they went full speed to their destination. Once they arrived at the school they both did burnouts before parking their awesome bikes in the parking lot. All eyes were on them as they walked side by side towards the entrance.

Tenten and Sakura were both juniors, so they were in their third year. Many guys had hearts in their eyes as the girls walked past them, and then there were girls who glared daggers at them.

The two girls ignored them and walked on, coming closer to the school.

As they were walking they heard many whispers, saying how one of us got expelled from school, and how we live in a crappy apartment, and are friends with drug dealers. Sakura's eye twitched and Tenten glanced at her.

"Sakura, since when does gossip bother you?" Tenten asked they kept walking.

"Since we moved here." Sakura muttered.

Then they passed a group full of guys and girls. One of the girls had blonde hair tied into a high pony tail, when another had long purplish hair; the only other girl had spiky blond hair tied into four pony tails. A guy with spiky blond hair pointed at Sakura and Tenten as they walked past, he tried to get his friends attention.

"Sasuke-teme! Neji! Kiba! Ino! Hinata! Temari! Shikamaru! Look there's some new girls!" he screeched as he jumped up and down. Tenten and Sakura didn't take notice to his actions. But the group looked at them as they kept on walking…and they finally reached the doors. They opened them and walked in, without a second glance back.

"Shut up dobe. Why would we care about some new girls? It just means more fan girls." Sasuke shivered at the thought.

"Oh…I guess your right Sasuke-teme!" Naruto said as a frown appeared on his face. "I hope we don't have any classes with them." He had to jinx them.

First period for the girls was math. So they walked in, but they were late. They had to go to the main office and get their schedules, and to their pleasure they had every class together.

"Ah, you must be the new kids." A voice called from the front desk.

"Er, yea?" Sakura told him.

"Right…well I'm the teacher for math; you can call me Itachi-sensei." Itachi told them as they stepped further into the room. "Now introduce your selves to the class." He told Tenten and Sakura.

"Ok…well I'm Sakura!" Sakura told the class in an enthusiastic manner. "You have no business knowing my last name…" she told them in a more serious tone. Talk about mood swings. "And I hate all snobby ass bitches!" she chirped with an evil glint in her eye. The class shivered. "Any questions?" half the class raised their hands. "This is my natural hair color." Sakura told them, and most of the classes hands went down.

But some boys still had their hands up. "Er, yes?" Sakura asked as she pointed to a guy with a bowl shaped hair style. "Will you marry me?" he pleaded. Sakura blinked a couple of time.

"No marry me!"

"Have my babies!"

"No she loves me not you!"

"Back off I saw her first!

Sakura had just gotten a new fan club. "For your information I will never marry any of you, nor will I have your babies. Fucktards." Sakura hissed and the class went silent. Tenten sent a glare her way and she just sheepishly rubbed the back of her head.

"I'm Tenten…and like Sakura said you have no business with my last name." she said in a bored tone. "And well, that all you need to know about me. I will not answer questions." She finished and then walked to the back of the room, where she saw two open seats, Sakura followed behind her, she was bouncing on her toes.

Sakura sat behind a guy with hair shaped like a chicken's ass, while Tenten sat behind a guy…that looked like he was a girl. His hair was very long, longer than Tenten's and was shiny, and looked very silky.

Sakura snickered and whispered in Tenten's ear. "I didn't know they allowed chickens in the school!" she smirked. Tenten laughed then whispered in Sakura's ear.

"I didn't know Konoha had transsexuals!" she smirked and they both almost fell over in their seats from laughing so hard.

"Ahem, ladies mind sharing what's so funny?" Itachi asked.

"Well we were just saying on how we didn't know the school had chicken and transsexuals in it. I've got to admit…that's pretty creepy." Sakura said in a serious tone then turned and looked at Tenten. They went back into fits of laughter.

The class just looked at them. Itachi had a smirk on his face. "Now that you've laughed your hearts out, mind paying attention?" he asked. Tenten and Sakura recomposed themselves and nodded, with smiles on their faces.

Two periods passed by quickly, until it was time for gym.

Sakura and Tenten changed in the locker rooms. When they came out all eyes were on them, it was like a repeat of this morning. Their P.E. outfits consisted of a white tank top, and black shorts. The black shorts allowed their long slim legs, that were well muscled to show. The tank top allowed you to see their biceps, and then the tank top was slightly formed fitting; you were able to see their well toned abdomen. They looked very fit, and muscular, but also feminine at the same time.

The whole outfit allowed you to see their curves, guys were having nosebleeds. Except for the group of kids they had seen earlier, as the girls looked around the gym, they noticed many groups of people huddled together, almost like gangs…

One of the groups walked towards the girls. The group consisted of six guys. "Hello, hotties." The one that seemed to be the leader of the group. Licked his lips.

"Hey fuglys!" Sakura chirped. Tenten rolled her eyes at her friend's happy venom like mood.

The leader of the group glared at Sakura, and she glared right back. The guy turned away first and Sakura folded her arms over her chest. "Let's go Tennie! These retards are a waste of time!" Sakura smiled at Tenten and grabbed her hand; she started to walk away with her when the leader held an arm in front of her.

Sakura's eyes narrowed down at the arm. "Are you going to move that?" she growled at the guy.

"Nope." He smirked. Sasuke's group watched in interest as the guy and his gang backed the two girls up into a wall. "We're going to have a, little talk." He smirked in what he thought was a sexy way.

"I advise you guys to move before Sakura kicks you asses." Tenten suggested as she twirled her hair on her finger.

The leader snorted. "Like she could touch us-" he was cut off by a punch in the face. He was hit with so much force he fell over, and knocked down his group with him.

Sakura stepped over his bloody face and walked on. Tenten sighed. "I warned you…" she muttered as she followed her friend.

"Sakura!" Tenten called out to her friend. Sakura turned around with a friendly smile on.

"Yes Tennie?" she asked.

"What did I tell you about the first day no fights thing!" Tenten scolded as she pointed a finger at Sakura.

"They were going to rape us, so I took the liberty of saving our asses!" Sakura countered.

"Whatever, just, next time don't hit so hard." Tenten muttered. Sakura smiled and the day passed as it would normally.

At the end of the day Sakura and Tenten walked out of the school and Sakura bounced on her heels again.

"Oh! It's so beautiful here! But yet so…hmm, I don't know words to describe!" she chirped but then she knew people were coming towards them. So she turned serious and walked over to Tenten. "The fuglys haven't learned their lesson yet." She whispered in Tenten's ear and Tenten rolled her eyes.

Six figures came towards them, looking ready for a fight. "Hey fuglys!" Sakura greeted and waved with enthusiasm.

"Shut up pink haired bitch!" one of the men said to Sakura.

Sakura's eyes darkened and she put a frown on. "Excuse you?" she hissed.

"Did I stutter. I said…Shut. Up. Pink. Haired, Bitch." He snapped back. Sakura's eye twitched and Tenten put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't kill them…" Tenten hissed in her ear, and Sakura smirked evilly.

"What do you idiots want?" Tenten asked calmly, she was the calm one, unlike Sakura.

"We are going to make you pay for what you did to our leader!" one of the guys stated, as a smirk played over his lips.

Sakura snorted. "What are you a gang…?" she muttered.

"Yes we are." One of the guys said and Sakura's eyebrows furrowed.

"Tennie you didn't tell me there were gangs in Konoha!" Sakura accused Tenten as she glared at her.

"I thought that it wasn't important…" Tenten shrugged.

"Aren't you guys scared?" one of the guys asked.

Tenten and Sakura looked each other and started to laugh. "Scared of you guys?" Tenten wiped a tear from her eye. "That's really funny." She put a smirk on.

"That's it! Get them!" the leader cried out. Little did Sakura and Tenten know that another gang called Hatake was watching as five figures charged at the girls. The girls just stood there in a casual position, with bored expressions on.

"Hey Sasuke-teme should we help them?" Naruto asked Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes were glued on the girls and then the guys drew closer.

"Yea, let's go!" he told his gang and they were about to step in when the girls were attacked.

To the gangs surprise the girls fought back. As one of the guys tried to sweep Sakura's feet under her she jumped into the air. And as Tenten was about to be punched in the face, she grabbed the punch and flipped the guy over her shoulder. Hatake watched in awe as the girls defended them selves.

So far the girls were winning, until the leader who was watching got really mad. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun.

Sakura was busy kicking someone she didn't see the gun pointed at her. But Tenten saw it and her eyes widened in horror. She watched as the bullet flew through the air, almost in slow motion, towards Sakura, and with inhuman speed she ran in front of her friend. The bullet penetrated her skin, and in lodged it self into her arm. She hissed in pain and fell to her knees.

Sakura stopped beating the guy up and looked at Tenten she saw her on the ground, and blood flowing from her right arm. The people in the gang ran away, their leader was surprised he had done that.

"Tenten!" Sakura bent down on her knees and looked at Tenten's wound.

"Fuck!" Tenten cursed as Sakura touched the wound.

"Sorry Tennie, but this is going to hurt." Sakura whispered to Tenten as she squeezed the wound, and soon enough, after a scream of pain, the bullet popped out. "I'm going to kill those bastards!" Sakura hissed as she pocketed the bullet. She took off her tie and wrapped it around Tenten's wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

Hatake came out of the place they were hiding and rushed over to the girls. Basically they sneaked up on them, so Sakura took a pencil that she had put into her hair earlier, and threw it with extreme power at them.

Sasuke caught the pencil and twirled it in his fingers. "Watch where you throw your pencils…" he muttered. Sakura spun around and stood up, blocking Tenten from Hatake.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined as he glomped her. She fell to the ground. "We thought the bullet was going to hit you!" he whined.

Sakura pushed him off of her and helped Tenten stand up, Tenten held onto her arm, putting a lot of pressure on it. "Let's go Tennie." Sakura muttered, no longer in a happy mood. "Let's get you home, so we can treat your wound."

"Right…" Tenten clenched her teeth.

"That was some pretty good fighting…" Sasuke said as the girls began to walk away. "And against five guys…who are in a gang. Does that mean you are gang members?" Sasuke asked as he raised an eyebrow, he was still playing with the pencil.

Sakura turned around, and Tenten did too. "If you two people equal a gang, then I guess we are." Sakura said as she began walking off again.

"Want to join ours?" Sasuke asked as he dropped the pencil.

"Can we not have small talk now? Can you not see my friend is bleeding?" Sakura hissed as she kept walking.

"We'll come with you." Sasuke said as he and seven other people followed after the girls.

"Whatever." Sakura muttered as they came to the parking lot. "Tennie can you ride your bike?" Sakura asked her friend kindly. Tenten released her arm and moved it back and forth.

"Yea." She muttered and she climbed on her bike, as did Sakura. They throttled and left, not even caring if Hatake were following them. But there was eight other motorcycles following them.

Sakura and Tenten rode home, as if people weren't following them, so they swerved through cars, and road on side walks, those kinds of things, and soon they were at their apartment. They demounted their bikes and walked over to their door. As they walked in they were about to shut the door on Hatake when Sasuke's foot stopped the door. He opened the door and walked in, followed by his gang.

Sakura and Tenten ignored them and Tenten sat on the couch, as Sakura went to the bathroom. Sakura came out of the bathroom with a first aid kit. Expertly she cared for Tenten's wound, then finishing it up, she stitched it shut. Tenten hissed as Sakura wrapped a bandage around her arm.

"Now Tenten, I have stitched it up, but just in case it opens, you have to wear a bandage." Sakura told Tenten as she put everything back into the kit. Then she walked back to the bathroom, storing it back into its' cabinet.

Tenten smiled at Sakura as she sat on the couch beside her. "Thanks Saki." She said

"No problem Tennie! You're the one who saved my life, why not return the favor, ne?" she smiled, now she was back in her hyper happy mood.

Sasuke coughed and the girls looked at Sasuke, Tenten raised an eyebrow and Sakura leaned back on the couch.

"About what we were talking about before…do you want to join or not?" Sasuke asked, not wasting anytime, just getting straight to the point.

"How are we supposed to join a gang, when we don't even know you people?" Tenten asked.

"Well…I'll introduce you." Sasuke said. "I'm Sasuke, this is Naruto." He pointed to the spiky haired blond. "This is Neji." He pointed to the transsexual guy. "This is Kiba." He pointed to a guy with brown spiky hair, and red marks on his face. "This is Shikamaru." He pointed to a lazy looking guy whose hair was in a pony tail, it was spiky and brown. "This is Temari." He pointed towards the girl with blond hair in four pony tails. "Then there's Ino." He pointed to the blond with long hair in a high pony tail. "Then lastly, this is Hinata." He pointed to the girl with long purplish hair, she smiled shyly at Sakura and Tenten.

"Okay…" Tenten muttered. "Why are you in our house?" she asked.

"Because we want you to join our gang…" Neji said in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry, we don't go around hurting people for no apparent reason! You can leave now." Sakura chirped, with venom.

"Just because we are a gang, doesn't mean that we hut people." Sasuke said. "We are the defenders…we don't hurt people."

Tenten and Sakura looked at each other. "Sure, why not we'll join. Now scram out of the apartment." Tenten said.

Sasuke didn't move. "You don't have to live in this crappy apartment anymore." He informed us.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Excuse you! Do not say things like that about our apartment! You'll hurt its feeling!" she whined. Tenten rolled her eyes. And Hatake sweat dropped.

"What I mean is…that when you're in Hatake, we provide you a home." Sasuke said.

Sakura started laughing. "Like you would have that much money! What are you an Uchiha!" she started to laugh her brains out. Tenten closed her eyes in annoyance.

"Sakura! He is a fucking Uchiha! Stop being an idiot!" Tenten hissed in Sakura's ear Sakura stopped and smiled sheepishly.

"Heh, you are…?" she rubbed the back of her neck.

Sasuke had an amused expression on his face. "Yea…" he said.

"Oh…well I knew that, just seeing if you did." Sakura chirped.

"Saki did you take your pill this morning…?" Tenten asked as she walked into the kitchen. She brought back some water and a pill.

"Well you see…the pill was talking to me. So I was like 'no way am I eating something that talks to me!'"Sakura explained as she frowned at the pill Tenten handed her.

"Sakura…" Tenten said sternly. "Take the pill." She commanded and sakura sighed. She took the pill and washed it down with the water.

"There you happy?" Sakura muttered. Her happy façade was gone.

"Yes I am." Tenten smirked.

Sakura glared at Tenten before looking at Sasuke. "So…where exactly are these homes you talk about? She said seriously. Everyone was surprised to see her actually being serious.

"Er, follow us. We all live together in a big house, it's more like a hideout though." Sasuke informed the new members of Hatake.

"Lead the way." Sakura said as she and Tenten hopped off the couch, they locked their door and went to their motorcycles. The other people went to their bikes as well. Then they drove off. Sakura and Tenten followed the gang through many roads. Then they came to an alley, they sped down there and stopped short by a dumpster.

Everyone got off their bikes and Sasuke opened a door that was next to the dumpster. Everyone walked in and Sakura and Tenten gasped.

**Ok I know the title is soooo corny! But I can't think of anything else so if you have any ideas feel free to tell me! Anyways please Review!**


	2. Saddened

Ok this is chapter two

**Ok this is chapter two! Lol. Sorry it does short, just be happy I updated in the same day I published! LOL! Anyways I almost cried writing this…so ENJOY**

**I do not own Naruto. **

_Recap_

"_Er, follow us. We all live together in a big house; it's more like a hideout though." Sasuke informed the new members of Hatake._

"_Lead the way." Sakura said as she and Tenten hopped off the couch, they locked their door and went to their motorcycles. The other people went to their bikes as well. Then they drove off. Sakura and Tenten followed the gang through many roads. Then they came to an alley, they sped down there and stopped short by a dumpster. _

_Everyone got off their bikes and Sasuke opened a door that was next to the dumpster. Everyone walked in and Sakura and Tenten gasped._

_End Recap_

**Gangly Actions**

**Chapter Two: Saddened **

The place from the outside literally looked like trash. But if you stepped inside you would think you were in Beverly Hills. The place was huge! It looked more like a club than a house. The floor was black tile, and there was no light, but a disco ball. In the far right corner, there was an arrangement of leather black couches. (What a surprise, its Sasuke Uchiha we're dealing with here.)

In the far left corner, it looked as if it were a movie theater. A huge flat screen T.V. shown on the wall, while rows of cushioned seats pointed in its direction. On the side opposite of the door they now stood in, was a bar. The bar was black, and silver. The stools that lined on the bar were gray, a dark grey. Behind the bar it looked like a kitchen. There was counter space, and a fridge, basically everything you would need in a kitchen; microwave, stove, fridge, cabinets; you get the point. Also there was a section full of arcade games, which you would find in the arcade.

Then if you walked further into the room, you would be able to see a staircase that leads downwards, into the basement. Sakura and Tenten took in this whole scene, with awe.

"Holy…" Sakura started.

"Monkeys…" Tenten finished. Sakura looked at Tenten with a questioning look. "What…I just said it on a whim." Tenten murmured.

"Right…" Sakura snickered.

"Anyways…how do you like your new home?" Sasuke asked as he went to go and sit on one of the couches. Everyone else went to go and do their own thing. Some went and watched T.V. while others fought over the DDR mat; in the arcade.

"If I wasn't on my pill right now, I would probably glomp you then start yelling and jumping up and down." Sakura shrugged indifferently.

Tenten nodded in agreement. "Yes she would." She stated. And Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Does she take the pill everyday?" he asked in fear. Probably because he didn't want to be glomped to death.

"Yea, but she forgets; often." Tenten smirked as Sasuke hid his face in his hands.

"Speaking of pills…they are part of our property, and seeing as our property is on the other side of town…should we go get our stuff?" Sakura asked, and started to head towards the door, almost unwillingly.

But then some people came through the door. "No need, I have people taking care of that." Sasuke informed.

Sakura and Tenten formed an 'o' with their mouths.

**I have to do this! I can't not speak in Sakura's POV! So this is SAKURA'S POV!**

This is awesome. This is soooo awesome. This is soooo totally awesome. This is soooo totally fucking awesome! I swear if I could I would run around in a million circles. Because this place is off the fucking shitz! Totally fucking holy monkey awesomeness!

I can literally feel anime tears coming down my cheeks as I sit on one of the leather couches…so awesome!

"Tennie!" I called. No answer. "Tennie!" still no answer. "Tennie!" yet no answer. "TENNIE!"

"What!?" Tenten snapped at me.

"Isn't this awesome?" I asked innocently.

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Sakura can you be more serious?" she asked.

"Yea, sure…if this place wasn't totally awesome!" and then I started bouncing on the couch. Sasuke stared at me with a blank expression.

"Sasuke…?" Tenten asked Sasuke and Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her. "Can you explain the whole gang situation here?" Tenten asked. I stilled then and became serious, this is an important matter.

"Sure." Sasuke said and then he leaned back. "The gang you fought was from Sound, they moved here about two years ago." He said and watched as Tenten and I stiffened. "Something wrong?" he asked.

I turned my head away and found the fabric on the couch very interesting. Tenten kicked invisible pebbles with her foot.

"Nothing really." Tenten muttered.

"If we are to understand each other, you should tell me what's bothering you." Sasuke said as he watched us with our eyes.

"It's a long story." I muttered. Tenten nodded in agreement.

"We've got time." Sasuke countered. I closed my eyes before reopening them, a devastating look in them.

"Tenten and I grew up in Sound." I began.

"That's not a long story." Sasuke pointed out.

"Because I'm not finished." I murmured. And Sasuke looked over at Tenten, as she held her head down, her bangs fell over her eyes. "Tenten and I have known each other since we started school. You know the age, when we don't understand anything that is happening; when you are carefree, and always happy." I whispered.

"We had lived through years of pain, not even knowing what it was. While Sound crashed and burned, we lived on through carefree lives. And finally at the mere age of seven, we began to understand life a little more clearly." I choked on air, and tears threatened to spill over my eyes. Tenten had tears falling already.

"My brother…he was, in a gang. The gang used him though, so when it came to life and death, and the gang had to decide whether or not to risk their lives for him, or let him die…" I stopped and a tear fell down my cheek. "He was only sixteen…" I whispered. "They found him in a dumpster, and my family didn't even care! Tenten was the only one who shared my tears."

I looked over at Tenten and she now had her hands balled up into fists around her shirt, her knuckles were turning white. "Tenten didn't have the loving family everyone dreams for either." I muttered. "But her life was a little better than mine, at that moment that is." I wiped away a tear from my face. "Tenten's father had come home drunk once, and I was over her house. So…her dad, he…well…he tried to attack us. But Tenten's mother stopped him." I hissed the last part. And more tears poured down my face.

"Tenten's mother went through, sexual abuse that night. Because Tenten's dad couldn't control himself." I buried my head in my hands. "It was so bad Tenten's mother forgot about her daughter, and killed herself." I growled. "We were to weak to stop him from…doing that to her. And we blame ourselves for her suicide." I heard Tenten sobbing and I hugged her tightly.

"I see." Sasuke murmured as he watched me whisper comforting words into Tenten's ear.

"Things only got worse from there on out." I muttered as I hugged Tenten closer. "We still went to school, and when we started high school, we were targeted. Guys constantly tried to get in our pants, so Tenten and I worked hard on training to defend ourselves." I smiled at the memories and then scowled at the next thing I was going to say.

"As you have probably already heard about. I was expelled from my school. And for the most stupidest reasons." I hissed. "Not so long ago, a day in school, Tenten and I were back into a basement under the school. There were, twelve guys, and they said they wanted us, and they would have us. Since Tenten and I had trained really hard we knew how to defend ourselves. But it was dark, we didn't understand how they could see, but they could." I whispered.

Tenten tensed at the memories and she got out of the embrace, she leaned her elbows on her knees and buried her head in her hands. I had an outraged look on my face.

"I was able to get the guys away from me, but Tenten wasn't so lucky. And when I saw her, about to be…well you know." I muttered the last part. "I couldn't help but rash out in anger. I get like that, you know mood swings are my thing." I smiled sadly at the last part. "And I sent the kids to the hospital, with a lot of broken bones. My parents got mad, because they had to pay for the bills, and because I got expelled from school. So they disowned me. Tenten came to my rescue, and she moved her with me." I finished.

"I had no idea…" I heard Ino mutter from the background. The whole gang was listening. Naruto had a sad look on his face, while Hinata was on the verge of crying. Temari looked like she wanted to kill somebody. Neji had a frown and so did Shikamaru. Kiba had his hands balled into fists and Sasuke had his eyes closed.

It seems as they care, a lot. Maybe this is the start of a beautiful friendship.

**Yay! How was it? Did you cry?! If you did then my job is well done! But even if you were sad, that falls into my job completion as well! Lol. Anyways I'll update as soon as possible. Thanks to my lovely reviewers:**

**AndYou'llBeMySecret: Yay Gabby has finally made an account! I'm so happy! Thanks so much for reviewing!**

**SasuSaku Forever and Ever: Thanks for reading like all of my stories! I love you! Anyways Thankiez for the reviews!  
**

**AyameAndFumikoToko: Long ass name…I think I've said that before right? Well anyways thanks for reading many of my stories and reviewing them too! Thanks for your reviews! **

**Everyone please keep reviewing! I love the reviews! And I if you add me to your favorites or whatever…don't think I won't hunt you down. I have a folder in my email called 'Fanfiction Victims' meaning I will message you! So update unless you want to be bombarded with emails! REVIEW! **


	3. Gangs Galore

Recap

_Recap_

"_I was able to get the guys away from me, but Tenten wasn't so lucky. And when I saw her, about to be…well you know." I muttered the last part. "I couldn't help but rash out in anger. I get like that; you know mood swings are my thing." I smiled sadly at the last part. "And I sent the kids to the hospital, with a lot of broken bones. My parents got mad, because they had to pay for the bills, and because I got expelled from school. So they disowned me. Tenten came to my rescue and she moved her with me." I finished._

"_I had no idea…" I heard Ino mutter from the background. The whole gang was listening. Naruto had a sad look on his face, while Hinata was on the verge of crying. Temari looked like she wanted to kill somebody. Neji had a frown and so did Shikamaru. Kiba had his hands balled into fists and Sasuke had his eyes closed._

_It seems as they care, a lot. Maybe this is the start of a beautiful friendship._

_End Recap_

There was a silence throughout the room. And then Tenten hissed in pain. I looked at her and saw the bandage was getting red.

"Tenten, you were supposed to change the bandage!" I scolded as I wound the bandage and looked at the open stitches. "Hmm…how did that medical string break?" I asked to my self.

"Here." Ino said as she threw me a first aid kit. I was still looking at Tenten's arm, and my hand flew up to catch it.

"Thanks" I said as I opened it, and took out a few things. "Tennie you have a shard of the bullet in your wound." I muttered and took out some tweezers. "It's causing you to bleed more than you have to." I muttered and I started to play doctor. I steadied my hand and let the tweezed sink into Tenten's arm. She winced at the contact. I closed my fingers on the tweezers, making sure that they were around the shard. And I pulled out slowly.

Finally I pulled it all of the way out and smiled up at Tenten. "Now all I have to do is stitch it back up and then put the bandage back on, and it should heal in a week or two. Don't make any sudden movements!" I told her.

Tenten smiled as I put on the bandage. "So, how did you know exactly what to do?" Sasuke asked in the background.

"I'm training to be sort of a doctor." I mumbled.

"Oh." Sasuke murmured.

"You'll be a great doctor." Hinata said shyly. I smiled at her and said thanks.

"Well, it's getting late, so I'll show you to your rooms." Sasuke said as he stood up and Tenten and I did as well.

"I almost forgot we lived here!" I laughed. Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Stupid." She muttered.

"Whatever Panda." I smirked. Her eyebrow started to twitch.

"Forehead…" she hissed.

"Bun head?" I mocked. She used to wear her hair in buns when she was younger.

"No fair! I don't wear buns anymore!" she pouted. Everyone sweat dropped and Sasuke started to walk towards the stairs, which lead to the rooms.

We walked down and came to Tenten's first. We walked in and saw silver and red everywhere, and black of course. The walls were of red, with silver lining, and the floors were black. The night stand was a dark wood, with a glaze over it. Then the bed was black bedpost with grey bed covers.

Tenten flopped onto her bed and we left her to enjoy the room. Next was mine. It was a lot like Tenten's except for the fact that the walls were burgundy, with black lining. Then the floors were sliver, the wood was brown and had glaze on it. Then the bed covers were black, the bedpost was brown. But it still looked fabulous.

I beamed at the room. I turned to Sasuke and glomped him. "Oh!!!! This is so awesome!" I chirped. Sasuke grunted and waited for me to get up; if you ask me…it looked like his cheeks had some pink in them. But I see things, so it could be my imagination…

I climbed off of him, and rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. "Er, sorry about that." I laughed.

He smirked. "No problem? I'll just be leaving now…" he murmured and walked out of the room.

I took one last glance around the room before I jumped on top of the bed. I snuggled against the pillows and the blankets, and sighed in satisfaction. That night I slept soundly.

……

I woke up the next morning to screaming. Here is what I heard:

"Shika!" Ino called.

"What do you want you troublesome woman?" I heard a lazy voice say…lazily?

"What did you just call me?"

Sigh. "Troublesome."

"Why you!"

"Hn."

"Don't 'Hn' me!"

"What a drag…"

"ARGH!"

"…."

"You lazy ass!"

"Hn."

"Lazy ass!"

"Troublesome…."

And I guess you know what happened over and over again. Geez they sound like a married couple….

Then I felt the covers fly off of me. "Wakie wakie!" I heard Tenten snicker as she dropped the covers, I could see the smirk on her face.

My eyes narrowed dangerously. "TENTEN!" I screeched as I jumped off of the bed. Tenten gulped and ran for her life.

"HELP MEE! GRUMPY SAKKURA HAS WOKEN UP! AND SHE IS TRYING TO KILL ME." She screamed as she ran up the stairs. She was already dressed for school, so I did the same.

I put on black and purple converses, dark skinny jeans, and a red halter top. Then I put my hair in pig tails, after that I ran up the stairs. Only to see no one there.

"Tenten…oh Tenten!" I called for her evilly. I walked over to the bar and looked over the edge. There I saw the whole gang, except for Sasuke. "There you are!" I smiled a sickening sweet smile. Tenten jumped up, and flew over the counter top.

"Not so fast Tennie!" I yelled as she ran around the room in circles. I ran with her and then she started to run towards the couches. She jumped over it, and as did I, then well, you get my point. We ran all over the place.

Then there was a yell. "What the fuck is going on up here?" called an angry Sasuke; it doesn't look like he's a morning person. The gang had just come out from behind the bar, and at the sight of Sasuke, they sunk back down.

Tenten looked between Sasuke and me, trying to figure out which one to be more scared of. She wore black vans, blue skinny jeans, and a shirt that was full of the rainbow. Her hair was in a ponytail, with it clipped up.

Tenten took one more glance at both of us before she yelled eep. And started to run again.

"Tenten!" I yelled and ran after her. We started to run in circles again, and Sasuke watched us in annoyance. We came past him, and he lifted us off our feet, by our collars. I tried reaching for Tenten and she seemed to still be running. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Calm down…" he said in a dangerous tone. And Tenten and I stopped. Sasuke sighed and let us down. "Why are you trying to kill Tenten?" Sasuke asked me as Tenten hid behind Sasuke; she peeked over at me and smirked, as if Sasuke would stop me.

"She woke me up!" I said as I tried to grab Tenten from behind Sasuke. Tenten stuck her tongue out as Sasuke moved, so I couldn't get my hands on Tenten.

Sasuke smirked at my frustration. "We should head off to school." He said as I tried to lung for Tenten again. Yet again Sasuke stepped to the side, and blocked me. I fake lunged to the right, and he stepped to the right, then I lunged to the left, Sasuke was too late. I tackled Tenten to the ground.

"Ha-ha! Tennie I always win." I laughed evilly and started to tickle her.

"Stop! –Laugh- Please! –Laugh- Sakura!" Tenten pleaded as she laughed her head off. I sighed and climbed off of her. Everyone watched in amusement, as Tenten lied on the ground, her back touching the floor. She wiped a tear from her eye, before she jumped to her feet.

"Hn. Let's go." Sasuke said. And we all grabbed our school bags that were by the door, and we walked out of the 'house.' We hopped onto our motorcycles, and yea you've got the picture. We arrived at the school. And guess what happened…

"SASUKE-KUN MARRIES ME!"

"NO MARRY ME!"

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

"MARRY ME!"

"HAVE MY CHILDREN!

"NO ME!"

"SASUKE-KUN!"

Yes you guessed right, we were attacked by fan girls and fan boys. Terrifying, I know. Sasuke and I ran to first period, Neji, Ino and Tenten were following us, snickering in the background. We burst through the door and had our hands on our knees, we caught our breath. No one was in the room, except for Itachi.

"Having fun?" he smirked and Sasuke glared.

Then, Ino Neji, and Tenten walked into the room with smirks on their faces. I glared at Tenten. "What are you smirking about?" I asked.

She smiled sweetly at me. "Nothing, nothing at all!" she said and walked into the back of the room. Ino followed, along with Neji.

"Stupid Panda…" I muttered as I took a seat next to Tenten, Neji and Sasuke sat in front of us like yesterday. Ino sat beside Tenten.

Soon our fan clubs made their way into our math class, no longer trying to eat Sasuke and me alive.

"Okay, class. Today we will be learning…" Itachi began to teach an extremely boring lesson.

Now do you really want to know what happened in all of these classes? That's what it thought. NO. It's now the end of the day, and where are we going…? Oh yeah that's right…a ramen shop…

"Let's go get ramen!" Naruto chirped.

The whole gang groaned, except for me and Tenten. "What do you say Sakura-chan? You can decide!" Ramen boy, I mean Naruto went into my face with pleading eyes.

I looked over to the gang; they had a horrified expression on. Then Tenten, not seeing it screamed. "SURE!" she chirped and then she and Naruto started jumping up and down, screaming ramen. I do not know these people…

"This sucks." Kiba muttered Neji nodded in agreement. Sasuke and Shikamaru grunted. Hinata bit her lip; she looked like she wanted to cry. Ino and Tenten had huge frowns on their faces and had to lean on each other for support.

Inwardly I snickered at their expressions. This was really funny. So we went to the ramen shop; on our motorcycles.

"Yay ramen!" Tenten and Naruto cheered together as they walked up to a stall type thingy. I think it said…Ichiraku. (Is that right? I'm too lazy to check! LOL)

"Oh boy." Ino whined. And we all sat at the stools lined up in the stall.

I watched as Naruto ate bowl after bowl…he was on his fifteenth. And then what disgusted me the most, was that Tenten was keeping up with him, bowl for bowl.

"Holy shit." I whispered. "Tenten, when did you become a ramen freak?" I uttered out.

She stopped eating and wiped her face on her sleeve before she grinned sheepishly at me. "This ramen is _really _good!" she exclaimed before plowing back into the ramen.

"I know! Isn't it?" Naruto chirped. The gang and I had only just finished our first bowls, and we weren't eating anymore.

"Uchiha." Neji said.

"Yes?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Neji.

"I ran into Kabuto earlier today, right before social studies." Neji started and Sasuke gave him a look, saying to go on. "He said something about how it would be very much of a shame, if our gang, were to be eliminated. Then he did one of those cocky smirks, and he pushed his glasses up, he had that evil look in his eyes. You know when his glasses turn white, and aren't clear anymore. I think he's planning something." Neji finished.

"Who's Kabuto?" I interrupted.

Sasuke looked at me and Tenten, by now she stopped eating. "He's in one of the sound gangs. They call it the sound five, because only five people do the fighting, but Kabuto, and his boss are like leaders, they never fight." He explained. "I might as well tell you everything else. "The rest of the people in his gang are; Kimimaru, Jiroubou, Kidoumaru, Sakon, and the only girl, Tayuya." Sasuke said.

"Then there's Zaku's gang. The people you fought yesterday. Like I said they're from Sound, but they don't like Sound Five…they call themselves 'Blood Shedders.' Their gang consists of Zaku, Misume, Dosu, Yoroi, Kagari, and Mubi. Also there's Akatsuki. They have to be one of the most powerful gangs, besides us." Sasuke explained.

"They include my brother Itachi, also known ass the evil math teacher. Then there's Sasori, Kisame, Tobi, Pein, Konan, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Zetsu." Sasuke explained and I gasped when I heard Itachi. "Also, the last gangs that we know of are our allies. They are a group of three. Gaara, Kankuro, and Matsuri. Also they are Temari's brothers." Sasuke finished.

Tenten and I formed an 'o' with our mouths. "And so your own brother is out to kill you?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Pretty much…" Sasuke muttered.

"So what are we going to do about this Sound Five problem?" Neji asked.

Sasuke sighed. "Keep your guard up. That's all I can say." Sasuke said and I felt an uneasy feeling in my stomach.

Something was going to happen, and didn't seem good either. Whose guard will be let down?

**REVIEW I DON'T FEEL LIKE MAKING ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS!**

**Reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!**


	4. Falling Down

**Woohoo! Chapter four! Yay. Anyways i would like to thank Gabby for her inspiration on this chapter! And I hope everyone enjoys!**

**I do not own Naruto.**

**Gangly Actions.**

**  
Chapter Four: Falling Down **

_Recap_

_Tenten and I formed an 'o' with our mouths. "And so your own brother is out to kill you?" I furrowed my eyebrows._

"_Pretty much…" Sasuke muttered._

"_So what are we going to do about this Sound Five problem?" Neji asked._

_Sasuke sighed. "Keep your guard up. That's all I can say." Sasuke said and I felt an uneasy feeling in my stomach._

_Something was going to happen, and didn't seem good either. Whose guard will be let down?_

_Recap_

Naruto slurped down some more noodles before he let out a satisfied sigh. "Lets go, I'm all done!" he chirped.

"Right." Neji mumbled. Everyone stood up from their stools and we left the stand. As we walked towards our bikes, we walked past an alley way. I heard noises from that direction and stopped.

"Did you guys hear that?" I furrowed my brows. I didn't get any answers, and started to walk down the alley.

"Sakura! Wait!" I heard Tenten calling and she ran up to me. We walked side by side. I could hear Sasuke sigh and signal for the gang to follow us, and they did.

"I wonder what you heard…" Tenten muttered.

"I heard something I swear!" I exclaimed. We were at a dead end. Garbage cans were everywhere, they were tipped over.

The gang crowded around. "Maybe it was a cat knocking down some garbage cans?" Hinata suggested.

"I guess your right…" I sighed.

"I wouldn't think so." We heard from in front of us, or in some people's case; behind us.

Hatake spun around so fast you couldn't even blink. There stood twenty two gang members. Sound Five, Blood Shedders, and Akatsuki. The people's eyes rested on Tenten and me.

"Joining Hatake…what a bad choice. You should know many gangs target them." Kabuto smirked. "And now you will be targeted too." He finished.

"What the hell do you want?" Sasuke growled at the criminals.

"Your lives." Zaku stated simply.

"Che. More high school students? I guess I can't be a sensei anymore, now can I." Itachi muttered. "Eh, Sasuke…why do you put ladies in danger?" Itachi asked his brother, kind of in a scolding type older brotherly manner.

"Quite the opposite." Sasuke shot at him.

"Foolish little brother." Itachi sighed. "When will you learn that girls simply can't beat guys? Don't have so much faith in things; especially when your life is on the line."

My blood boiled. He called all girls weak. What a sexist… "Fucking sexist." I murmured, so no one could hear. But Tenten did and she started laughing. I looked at her like she was crazy, as did everyone else. And I stepped on her foot. She stopped and gasped in pain.

"Shit! Sakura what the hell?" she whined as she hopped on one foot.

I rolled my eyes. "See she can't even take a the pain from a mere foot being stepped on." Kabuto snickered. Tenten stopped hopping.

"If you have something to say, say it to my fucking face." Tenten hissed. As she pointed a finger at Kabuto.

"Like you could do anything." Kabuto shot at Tenten.

"Want to bet?" Tenten snarled.

My eyes widened and I held Tenten's shoulders. I so did not want Tenten to out lash…it would cause a scene.

"I bet I can beat you in a fight." Kabuto stated and Tenten blew. I couldn't hold her, and she lunged at Kabuto.

"You're on!" she screamed as she sent a fist to his face. He didn't have time to react and the fist made contact with his skin, he flew back a couple feet. "How's that?" she asked in a sickening sweet voice. I cringed.

"Well, let's get this started?" Itachi asked and lunged at one of us. So did everyone else.

Temari had Zaku, and Orochimaru attacking her. Tenten was fighting Kabuto and Tayuya. Hinata was fighting Kimimaru, and Sakon. Ino was fighting Dosu, and Misume. Kiba was fighting Mubi, and Yoroi. Neji was fighting Jiroubou, and Kidoumaru. Shikamaru was fighting Hidan, and Kazuko. Naruto was fighting Tobi and Zetsu. Sasuke was fighting Itachi, Kisame, and Konan. And lastly I was fighting Deidara, Sasori and Pein.

Deidara and Sasori threw punches at both of my sides. I caught them just as Pein came and threw a kick at my face. I swung Deidara and Sasori in front of me, blocking the kick. Pein hit his team members instead of me and they hissed in pain. I released their fists and jumped back. They came at me again. Now with a combination of kicks, and punches. Sasori tied to drop kick me and I jumped over his swinging leg. Deidara tried to kick out my ankles but I punched his stomach. Then Pein tried to hold me down, he put his hands over mine, and pulled them behind me.

Sasori and Deidara took advantage of my immobility and tried to punch and kick my stomach. As their evilly smiling faces drew nearer, I jumped into the air and kicked their faces in. Pein let go of me as I swung my body around so my foot hit his back, he fell to the ground. The three idiots kept attacking me; soon I jumped away from them and took in the situation.

What I saw surprised me. Everyone was on the ground, either unconscious, or maybe they were dead. My heart sank at the sight. The other gang members were down as well, except for Akatsuki. They narrowed on me. I took in a deep breath and took in a fighting position.

"Such a shame. Sakura you're such a good math student." Itachi mocked and then smirked.

Deidara ran at me, and was about to kick my face in, when someone kicked him. That would be Tenten's cue! She slid into the little fighting circle and kicked Deidara's ankles under him; he fell to the ground with a loud 'thump.'

"Always saving your ass." Tenten muttered.

I smiled at her as she took a fighting position next to me. "Who else would?" I asked innocently.

The Akatsuki stood there for a second, astonished by our stamina. "Not too bad, girls. You even went further than Sasuke." Pein stated.

The Akatsuki members reached into their robes. What if they have guns? I thought this over quickly in m head before reaching for under my converse. Tenten followed my actions. On the bottom of my shoe was a piece of duck tape, but what was under their was an old summoning technique. They used to have ninjas way back when, and they had chakra they were able to access, so they could do these inhuman things. Tenten and I had learned the way of the ninja in the Sound, some weird guy we found on the side of the road taught us.

I did some hand techniques and out came a pouch, Tenten did the same. We placed the pouches on our right hip and reached our hand into it. We pulled out shuriken, and threw them at the Akatsuki. Surprisingly they threw some too. The medal clashed together and then Akatsuki charged at us.

By now I knew that they could use chakra, because Sasori was sending chakra strings towards us. So I knew not to go easy on the technique use. The strings came towards me and I let them hit. I then used my chakra to take control over the strings, and I slammed Sasori into a wall. He got off of the ground he had falling onto and summoned some puppets.

Itachi threw fire at me, and I made a chakra shield. All sorts of chakra based techniques flew at Tenten and me, I was able to counter attack all of the attacks. But Tenten was almost hit by a bomb made by Deidara. She fell to the ground, and screamed out in pain. Her whole right leg was burnt. I stared in horror as she hissed and Akatsuki members kept attacking her. One of Sasori's puppets was about to clobber me until I started running to Tenten's aid. I bent over her protectively as Itachi threw fire at us, but when I thought the fire would've hit, it didn't.

I looked up and saw sand surrounding us. And there wasn't only sand, but three people. They must've been Gaara, Matsuri, and Kankuro. The sand fell to the ground and we were able to see the Akatsuki.

My eyes traveled from the Akatsuki to Tenten, who was holding her right leg. I placed my hands over her wound, and focused. Soon my chakra flowed out of me in a green glow and healed Tenten's burn.

"Thanks." I heard Tenten mutter and I smiled kindly at her.

"Now I'm saving your ass!" I exclaimed and stood up. So did Tenten.

Akatsuki looked worn out. They saw that three more people had arrived, and they knew they might not have any energy for another fight. So they poofed away.

"Wow." I muttered. Tenten nodded in agreement. "Er, thanks?" I asked the trio sheepishly.

"No problem!" Matsuri chirped.

"Holy shit! Sakura look at Hatake!" Tenten shook my shoulders. I did as she said and looked at them almost everyone had a pool of blood around them.

"Fuck!" I muttered and reached into my pouch. I brought out a scroll and did a couple of hand signs. Some medical supplies popped out and I threw some to Tenten. She caught them easily and nodded.

Tenten ran over to Hinata; who was closest to her. I ran to Ino. Ino had a long gash on her forehead; I immediately placed my hands on her head and focused my chakra into her. Soon she was healed and she sat up. Tenten was bandaging up Hinata's arm; it had a long cut on it. I gave Ino a pill and she gladly took it.

"Thanks." She managed to croak out. I simply nodded and headed over to Shikamaru. Gaara and Kankuro were bandaging up Temari; she had cuts everywhere. Matsuri was healing Kiba; it looked like his arm was broken.

While I went to Shikamaru Tenten went to Neji. He only looked to be passed out from a hard blow. So she simply gave him so pills and he woke up.

Shikamaru had a busted lip, a broken leg, and a cut on his cheek. I fixed his leg first and in seconds I healed his face. He coughed and his eyes fluttered open. His gaze went from my face to his once broken leg; he jumped up and gasped at the fact that he could walk.

Then he saw Naruto lying next to him and dropped by him. He checked for a pulse.

"Sakura…" Shikamaru whispered. "He's losing a pulse." He stated. I ran over and knelt down. My hands traveled over his body; my chakra flowed into him checking for injuries. His right lung was punctured. I placed my hands on his chest and closed my eyes. Soon green flowed over his torso and he started to breath normally again.

"Sakura-chan…?" Naruto murmured. He coughed and then sat up. "What happened?" he asked as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Ow."

I smiled at him and I was about to speak when I heard Tenten yell. "Sakura!" I looked up and saw everyone crowded around something….

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto shouted as he hopped onto his feet and ran over to the crowd. Shikamaru and I were n his heels.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I stood by everyone.

"It's Sasuke. I don't have enough chakra to heal him!" Matsuri exclaimed. My eyes widened at this information. I pushed everyone aside and knelt down by Sasuke.

I took in his condition. He had a couple of broken ribs, a punctured lung, a broken arm and leg, and a deep cut over his abdomen. My hands went right away to his lung. I concentrated really hard and soon enough chakra was flowing from my hands. The green light was bright and then it started to fade.

"Fuck!" I muttered and focused harder, it was no use. I was losing chakra; and fast.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Tenten asked worry was evident in her eyes.

"I don't have enough chakra either." I murmured and closed my eyes. "If I don't heal at least his lung he will die." I whispered.

"Nani?" Naruto mumbled. He knelt beside Sasuke as well; he was sitting opposite of me. "Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked. I looked into his saddened eyes and thought it over.

"Naruto I need you to place your hands over mine. And think of how much you want to save Sasuke. Then focus your energy into your hands." I commanded Naruto. He did as I told him to do, and soon there was green emitting from my hands again.

After the lung was healed I went over the broken ribs, then the deep cut. Then I moved my hands; as well as Naruto's; over his broken arm. After all of that I went over his broken leg.

I stopped focusing on his now healed injuries and pulled my hands away. Naruto did the same. I pulled out another pill from my pouch and stuffed it into Sasuke's mouth. His eyes opened as he swallowed the black pill. "What the hell?" he said.

I smiled at him and stood up. I stretched and got back my medical things back from Tenten. I put them in my pouch and made a few hand signs; as did Tenten. The pouch's disappeared, and was replaced with papers. We re-taped those papers to the bottoms of our shoes.

"What a day!" I muttered and Tenten nodded. All of Hatake was looking at us. Sasuke was also now standing up.

"What the hell? How did you guys stay standing?" Ino asked.

I smirked. "Cause' we're ninja!" I chirped.

"I was being serious." Ino muttered.

"So were we. We're ninja." Tenten stated. I nodded in agreement.

Hatake looked dumb founded.

**I'm so not in the mood to make achknowledge ments! Lol. Anyways i would like to say that my fanfiction victims list on my hotmail inbox is filling up. so if you know you are one of those people who added me but didn't review, then i suggest you review this chapter! Because I'mgoing to start naming names and hunting you guys down!**


	5. Ninja's and Confessions

**I'll tell you this in advance. I'm ashamed of myself. First it took me forever to update…then I got a really sucky chapter up that is like extremely short. So don't hurt me! I think it's hard to write right now…maybe it's because so many things are on my mind. Also because I'm PMSING so if I do write then it's going to be extremely emotional. Anyways without further ado…chapter 5!**

**Gangly Actions**

**Chapter 5 : Ninja's and Confessions **

_Recap_

"_What the hell? How did you guys stay standing?" Ino asked. _

_I smirked. "Cause' we're ninja!" I chirped._

"_I was being serious." Ino muttered._

"_So were we. We're ninja." Tenten stated. I nodded in agreement. _

_Hatake looked dumb founded. _

_End Recap_

I laughed at their faces. Seriously what did they think we were…power rangers? (I had to say that …)

"Wha-what?" Naruto stammered.

"N-I-N-J-A!" Tenten chirped. I smiled at her.

"Ninja are from the 1500's and if you haven't noticed…that was 500 years ago. Thus making it impossible to have ninjas now." Shikamaru argued.

"Oh then. So then if we aren't ninja's…what the hell are we?" I scoffed.

"POWER RANGERS!" Naruto screamed like the idiot he is. I sweat drop…can he read minds?

Tenten started to twitch. "Are you making fun of power rangers?" she hissed. Naruto gulped.

"N-no…I was just thinking that it w-would be p-pretty cool if you were! DON'T HURT ME!" he cried as he sat in a fetal position. Now everyone sweat dropped.

Tenten rolled her eyes and mumbled something that I think was 'Baka' under her breath. I smirk at her choice of word/words. "And if you guys were smart enough you would know that not only are we ninja but so is Gaara and his gang. Also a certain group of Uchiha's…" I stated firmly. "You don't even know that most of the people in your gang are ninjas. Temari, Neji, Hinata, and Sasuke all are…repeat ALL ARE NINJA!"

I saw Sasuke and Neji shoot a glare at me. And then Hinata looked down at the ground while Temari smirked proudly.

"How the hell did you know?" Sasuke hissed.

"Don't you think I didn't see your red eyes Sasuke!" I exclaimed. "You Sharigan user! And Hinata and Neji are Hyuuga's so they have Byakugan, not to mention the white eyes…" I explained. "Then Temari is related to Gaara and Kankuro…and well you can tell they use chakra. With Gaara and his sand and all. Matsuri obviously can use chakra because well…I can sense it." I stated.

"What the fuck is chakra?" Kiba muttered.

"Spiritual energy." Tenten stated.

"…." Shikamaru had a blank expression on his face.

"You guys are totally clueless…" I muttered.

"I want to be a ninja too!" Naruto whined. He had anime tears streaming down his face.

I smiled at his childishness. "Naruto you might be able to be a ninja too." I smiled sweetly at him and his eyes grew as wide as plates.

"Oh! Really Sakura-chan? How! HOW!" he started to jump up and down.

Sasuke came behind Naruto and bonked him on the head. "Dobe." He muttered.

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"TEME!" Naruto sprung up from the ground and lunged at Sasuke, he simply side stepped. Naruto landed on the ground and hopped to his feet. "Dammit." He muttered.

"Anyways everyone has chakra within them. They just have to be able to connect to it; use it." Tenten explained.

"In some people's cases they aren't able to access their chakra. This is because they simply don't have the will power; or it could be because their ancestors haven't accessed their chakra in centuries." I stated. "To be able to see if you guys can access chakra is to give you this special piece of paper. You hold it between your fingers and concentrate on it with all of your might. And if you are able to use chakra it will shred into millions of pieces." I explained as I took out some paper from my pocket.

I handed Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba and Naruto a piece. They took the paper in their hands cautiously.

"Does it hurt?" Ino raised an eyebrow at me.

"Not at all." I reassured her. And she nodded then closed her eyes. Her fingers went on each side of the paper and her eyes started to scrunch up in concentration. After about a minute or so she relaxed and the paper shredded.

"Great!" Tenten chirped.

Then Shikamaru looked at Ino; seeing that she made the paper shred he closed his eyes. Then in a matter of seconds the paper was no more; it was millions of pieces.

Kiba and Naruto watched in awe as everyone found out that Ino and Shikamaru can use charka. Kiba took his paper and closed his eyes briefly before the paper also shredded into pieces.

Naruto took his paper between his fingers too and exclaimed like the stupid guy he was. "I will get this in two seconds! Because I will be the strongest ninja ever to walk on earth! Believe it!" he closed his eyes and concentrated.

Two seconds passed and I saw Naruto's eyes scrunch up; not in concentration, but in pain. "Tenten…there's something wrong with Naruto." I told Tenten as I walked up to Naruto.

"Looks like he's in pain." Tenten stated. I nodded in agreement.

I lifted up his shirt and saw something that astonished me. He had the Five Pronged Seal. "He has the Five Pronged Seal…it's not allowing any of his chakra to get out. And god does he have a lot of chakra." I told everyone. Then I gathered chakra into my fingers making the Five Pronged Unseal my fingers went over the mark that resembled words in Japanese. When my fingers hit his abdomen, there was a loud clashing noise.

My hair blew around my face as I stood my ground. And speaking of ground…it was rising from its place. The gravitational force from Naruto's chakra was doing all of this. I dug my nails into Naruto's stomach and forced the Seal away, and then I leaped away; not wanting to burn from the chakra.

Everyone's eyes widened as they saw red engulf Naruto. His eyes were now open and he looked up to the sky and screamed. His palms faced upwards and they were forming something like a half fist. Red flowed from him and flew to the sky like a huge beam that couldn't be stopped. The once sunshine sky turned into a dark shade. Just as soon as everything happened, it stopped. The chakra went back into Naruto and he passed out.

"What just happened?" Ino gasped out.

"Well it seems that in Naruto's past he was able to use chakra. But then someone sealed his chakra flow, and it kind of accumulated over the years in one spot. So when Sakura UN did the seal…it all came out at once." Tenten explained. I nodded my head in agreement.

"So…let's talk more about this at headquarters?" I suggested.

"Right…" Ino muttered.

"Hn." Neji said.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

"…." Shikamaru stared blankly.

"Ok." Hinata murmured.

Kiba nodded his head. And Naruto snored.

"We have to go. If you need help anytime you know who to call!" Matsuri chirped. Then she and the others formed some hand seals and they disappeared.

"Well then. Ino hold onto my shoulder. Sasuke can you pick Naruto up? Shikamaru hold onto Tenten's shoulder and Kiba hold onto Hinata." I told them. Then as everyone held onto their partners we formed hands seals and disappeared into the hideout.

As everyone landed in the hideout, they fell on the ground; except for our ninja's of course. They fell because they weren't use to that kind of 'transportation'.

Ino sat up and rubbed her head. "Ow."

"Shit." Kiba muttered as he jumped to his feet. Shikamaru on the other hand fell asleep. You could hear him murmur under his breath, 'what a drag.' Everyone sweat dropped at the lazy ass.

Sasuke still held Naruto in his arms. "I say we talk about this in the morning." He stated as he dropped Naruto on a couch near by, everyone nodded in agreement, and Ino dragged Shikamaru to the couch opposite of he one Naruto was on.

"After school?" she asked.

"Hn." Sasuke nodded and walked off.

I sighed heavily before heading for my room, as did everyone else; except for Naruto and Shikamaru.

**The next morning (Normal POV)**

Sakura woke the next morning to screaming…again. "What the hell?" Sakura muttered as she threw off the covers and rubbed her eyes.

"NARUTO!" she heard a very annoyed Sasuke scream.

"Help me someone! Sasuke-teme is trying to kill me!" Naruto yelped.

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows and stepped out of her room. As she stepped out, two boys sped past her; thus causing her to fall on her ass.

Now the cherry blossom was fuming. She stood up and rubbed her sore butt, before dashing towards the maniacs.

As she came into the…let's say living room, she saw everyone hiding behind the bar…again. Then there was Naruto and Sasuke running around in circles in the middle. This was déjà vu. Remember when this happened with Sakura and Tenten…and Sasuke stopped them from killing each other? Well now Sakura is going to stop them.

Sakura stomped over to the boys, and once they saw her they froze in fear. Yes…even Sasuke stopped trying to kill Naruto…is hell freezing over?

"What the hell!?!?!?" Sakura growled. "This happened with me and Tenten yesterday…and Sasuke told us to stop. So what makes you think you can go and be a hypocrite?" she pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke.

"Erm…" Sasuke searched for words. "I'm the gang leader…" he stated. He stood straight and his arms were crossed.

Sakura scoffed. "Gang leader or not…I'm going to beat the shit out of you. Want to know why…?" Sakura asked. "Because you woke me up! That's why!" she hissed and lunged at Sasuke. Sasuke started running around in circles with Sakura behind him. Naruto ran behind the bar; with the rest of the cowards.

"Sakura!" Sasuke jumped over a pillow that was thrown his way. "Let me" he ducked before a pillow could hit his face. "explain!" he caught a fist that was directed at his face. Both of his hands held onto Sakura's wrist firmly.

"Let. Go." Sakura hissed. Tenten shivered from behind the bar…this was not going to end well.

"No." Sasuke firmly said, his eyes looked into Sakura's…basically telling her to listen. Sakura turned her head away. "The dobe…said some things." Sasuke hissed at the memory.

"And what did he say that would make you want to kill him?" Sakura muttered.

"He said…he said that." Sasuke was at a loss of words. A tiny microscopic blush appeared on Sasuke's cheeks. "He said that I wanted to jump you…" he murmured.

Sakura's head snapped back to Sasuke. "He said WHAT!?!?!?" she screeched Sasuke had to let Sakura go to cover his ears. Sakura dashed over to the bar and raised Naruto by his collar. "What the fuck?" she hissed.

"Sakura-chan!" he gasped. "I was only trying to get under Sasuke-teme's skin! Even though it is true! You should hear him talk about-"he stopped talking when a fist was sent his way. Sakura's other hand shot up and held Sasuke's fist in place.

"What did he talk about?" Sakura asked in sickening sweet voice to Naruto.

Sasuke growled warningly at Naruto. Naruto glanced at him then at Sakura…he decided Sakura was scarier. "He talks about you all the time. On how you are so hot…and all." Naruto gulped as Sasuke sent his other fist for him. Sakura simply threw Sasuke over her shoulder…thus making sure Naruto didn't get hit.

Sakura then dropped Naruto gently and turned around to Sasuke. He was on the ground…flat on his back. His hands covered his eyes. "Why did you say that?" Sakura asked.

"Because I like you…" Sasuke whispered. But not loud enough.

"What was that Sasuke…?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke moved his hands from his face and looked at Sakura. Emerald and onyx clashed. "Because I like you." He said more loudly.

"Hallmark moment!" Ino chirped as she hopped over the bar. Everyone followed suit. Sakura was frozen to the spot though.

"Go Sasuke-teme!" Naruto cheered.

"Holy…" Temari started.

"Shit." Neji finished.

"Sasuke had feelings?" Kiba muttered…rubbing his head in confusion.

Shikamaru was sleeping a bar stool. Hinata was smiling sweetly…hard to imagine her in a gang.

Tenten walked over to Sakura and started to shake her. "Oi. Sakura!" she said.

Sakura looked up into Tenten's eyes. "Yea?" she whispered.

Tenten started wiggling her finger at Sakura. (index finger) "Someone likes you." She said in a baby voice. Sakura glared at Tenten and slapped her finger away. Tenten hugged her finger, as if it hurt. "How mean." She growled playfully.

Sakura turned away. "I'm going to get ready for school." She said as she walked to her room.

"Great…" Sasuke muttered. "I don't think she likes me."

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Don't be silly! Of course she likes you. But you see she's like you. She has this big ego and thing. So she won't be all cheesy and start bawling her eyes out. And hugging you saying 'I like you too!' So yea…" Tenten explained.

Ino and Temari laughed. "Hn." Sasuke muttered.

Soon everyone went to get ready for school. After about thirty minutes everyone met in the living room.

"Ya'll ready?" Sasuke asked Hatake. Everyone nodded and they went outside, mounted their bikes, and rode to KHS. As we pulled into the road that KHS was on, Sasuke; who was in the lead; seethed. Everyone looked at him curiously.

"What is it?" Neji raised an eyebrow.

'Thou shall not enter onto thy property or thou shall burn in thee fiery pits of hell!' was written in bold lettering on a sign. Erm…just kidding laugh out loud. (I felt like being Shakespeare =P)

"KHS is no where's to be seen." Sasuke murmured. Everyone looked up, but couldn't see the humungous school that was their yesterday. Instead they saw ashes and rubble. Someone had burnt down the school.

**I'm extremely sorry for those of you who think my poor attempt at fluff sucked. Because personally I think it sucked also. I'm trying so hard to make this story interesting…but then I find myself rushing to update. Thus causing me to rush the story. I'm updating four stories at the same time…and I can't do it. So I would appreciate it if everyone who reads this to go to my profile and vote on which story you wants me to finish first.**

**So far Gangly Actions has 2 points.**

**Desirable has 1**

**And BoysGirlsDisaster has 1**

**To my beloved reviewers:**

**AndYou'llBeMySecret: I officially apologize for not adding any chakra fused punches in the fighting chapter. I'll be sure to add some of that crap later. And I just had to add ninja's…I can't not have ninja awesomeness in my stories…! Anyways thanks for reviewing and I guess I'll see you on Monday.**

**AyameAndFumikoToko: No I will not hunt you down because you; unlike some other people; have reviewed. Thankiez for the review! **

**9tailedmonfoxonbu: You as well as AyameAndFumikoToko have a long ass name. Anyways like I said to AndYou'llBeMySecret, I couldn't not have ninja's in the story. I'm glad you like it by the way. Thanks for the review.**

**ItaDeiPei: Does your name stand for Itachi, Deidara, and Pein? If it does…then cool. If it doesn't then I hate you. JK! Anyways thanks for reviewing and calling my story awesome.**

**Now the person who has added me but has not reviewed at all:**

**LadyAliceSparda **

**Please find it in your heart to review for this chapter.**

**Everyone keep reviewing!**


	6. The Club

**Well I hope no one kills me. –Dodges a lamp- But I'm sorry for the late update. And it might be short…-dodges a tomato- only because I didn't want to explain about ninjas. –Dodges a couch- seriously can you stop throwing things! –Stares accusingly at XxXEvilSk8erKidXxX who said she would find me- Yea I know it's you.**

**Tenten: Did you know that if you hurt the author her fingers could break…and guess what…no more updates.**

**Sakura: Skittles!**

**Sasuke: …**

**Neji: Ok then.**

**Me: Disclaimer Tenten please!**

**Tenten: -makes an annoyed face- why can't Sakura do it?**

**Me: Cause' I told you and I'm the author!**

**Tenten: Che. Naru-Vampire does not own Naruto, because if she did I would have a gun shot wound n my arm. –Glares pointedly at myself- **

**Me: Hehe. About that…**

**Tenten: How do you like gun shot wounds? –Tenten stepped towards me. And I stepped back-**

**Me: Erm! Enjoy chapter 6!**

**Gangly Actions**

**Chapter 6: The Club**

_Recap_

"_What is it?" Neji raised an eyebrow._

'_Thou shall not enter onto thy property or thou shall burn in thee fiery pits of hell!' was written in bold lettering on a sign. Erm…just kidding laugh out loud. (I felt like being Shakespeare =P) _

"_KHS is no where's to be seen." Sasuke murmured. Everyone looked up, but couldn't see the humungous school that was their yesterday. Instead they saw ashes and rubble. Someone had burnt down the school._

_End Recap_

"Holy…" Sakura started.

"Gorillas." Tenten finished. Everyone looked at her. Déjà vu anyone? "What…I like gorillas…" Tenten pouted.

"Ok then…about this problem." Neji murmured. In unison everyone looked at the smoke filled court yard. "No more school…huh?" he stated.

"I guess not." Ino said.

"You know what that means…?" Sakura chirped.

"Oh no…" Tenten murmured as she slapped a hand to her forehead.

"PAR-TAY!" Sakura exclaimed. Ino and Naruto beamed at her.

"YAY! PAR-TAY!" they screamed in unison.

Temari started twitching while Shikamaru muttered 'troublesome'. Kiba had an evil smirk on his face. (Pervert) Neji and Sasuke showed no sign of emotion. Tenten groaned.

"Ok! Let's all go home change into some party clothes and go to the club downtown!" Sakura sped off on her bike; Naruto and Ino were hot on her heels…or wheels?

The rest of Hatake groaned and sped off after them. Once they arrived back at home sweet home they painfully got off of their bikes and dragged themselves inside. Except for Kiba…he was making nasty plans in his mind. EW.

"You guys are so slow!" Sakura exclaimed there she Ino and Naruto stood…already in party clothes. Shikamaru and Sasuke looked up and both got major nose bleeds…as well as Kiba.

Sakura wore tight leather pants, and a bright red halter top. It seemed simple enough…but it was also very curve revealing. She also had her hair in a neat pony. Ino had on a tight red mini skirt with a black tube top. Her hair was in pig tails. To top everything off they had on black pumps.

Hinata blushed as she glanced at Naruto. It's not like he was wearing anything revealing…just that he looked so smexy. He wore a black and gray striped shirt. With black jeans…and normal sneakers. The colors clashed with his hair…and it didn't look bad.

"Come on…chop chop! Go change!" Ino exclaimed as she dragged Shikamaru; who still had a nose bleed; to his room.

Sakura skipped over to Tenten and dragged her to her room as well. "I have the perfect outfit for you. Remember that shirt…" Sakura whispered in her ear. Tenten blushed crimson. And followed Sakura.

Naruto bounced on his heels by Sasuke. "Come on teme! Go change! This is going to be fun!" he pestered. Sasuke merely scowled and walked to his room. As did everyone else.

When everyone was finished. They gathered in the living room.

Temari was wearing an off the shoulder blue top with black short shorts. She wore black boots. Surprisingly her hair was down. Hinata was wearing a shirt that had long sleeved on one side and no sleeves on the other. It was a light purple. She then wore long flare jeans, with black flats on her feet. Her hair was down as well. Kiba wore a crimson shirt with black pants and vans. Shikamaru wore a brown shirt with dark blue jeans, with black converses. Neji wore a white shirt with one button unbuttoned with gray jeans and white and black converses. Lastly Sasuke wore a black shirt that was totally unbuttoned. With a gray muscle shirt underneath. To top it off her wore black vans that had one red skull on the outside.

Everyone was in the living room except for Sakura and Tenten.

"I wonder where Tenten and Sakura are." Neji said out loud.

"Same." Sasuke said.

"No!!!!! I don't want to go! Sakura!" Everyone turned their heads towards the voice. Sakura was on the stair case, it looked like she was dragging something up the stairs. Sakura smirked evilly before making a huge tug on the person's arm. Tenten flew up the stairs and landed beside Sakura. All of Hatake had their eyes on them.

Tenten blushed a very unnatural color as everyone took in her outfit. Neji had a nosebleed while Kiba's mouth was ajar. Temari who noticed Kiba staring like the pervert he is; bonked him on the head. Tenten was wearing black biker shorts. She had on a bright pink shirt. It showed some of her stomach and the cut went just above her cleavage. She wore black pumps that had wrapping that went up her legs. (You know like those ballerina things but longer.) Lastly her hair was in a side pony tail with some of her bangs framing her face.

"See I told you, you look hot!" Sakura exclaimed as she beamed at Tenten. Tenten turned a darker shade of red.

"Sakura I hate you." She whispered.

"Right…I'm sure you do!" Sakura waved her hand like it was nothing. "Let's get going shall we?" she chirped. Then she Ino and Naruto ran out of the room, hopped on their bikes, and rode away. Everyone sweat dropped.

"I guess we should go." Kiba murmured as everyone left the room and went after the party excited people.

About ten minutes later they were riding downtown and into a crowded parking lot. "I guess a lot of people like this club." Temari murmured. The club was named 'Eclipse.' Catchy name don't you think?

"Yeppers." Ino chirped.

Hatake parked their bikes and then walked into the club. Sakura, Naruto, and Ino had hearts in their eyes as they looked at the club. Kiba was drooling. "Let's dance!" Sakura exclaimed as she grabbed Hinata's and Tenten's hands. Ino grabbed Temari. And they ran over to the dance floor. They started to dance to the rhythm of the music.

The way they moved to the music was as if they rehearsed it. Their hips flowed gently, yet seductively. The guys in Hatake glared as most of male population in the club stared at the girls with lust filled eyes.

Sasuke glared at one man in particle as he glided over to Sakura. The man tapped Sakura on the shoulder, and she turned around to face him. He took her hand and said something about how she looks lovely and kissed her hand. Sakura blushed and the man asked her for a dance. She accepted the request and they started to dance.

He guy who was dancing with Sakura wasn't half bad looking. He had black short hair and onyx eyes; just like Sasuke's. His shirt was a gray buttoned down shirt, with the first two top and bottom buttons undone. He wore dark jeans and black and blue Nikes'.

Sasuke fumed as Sakura and the mystery man danced. The way they danced was very modern. Sakura grinded her hips in the spot every man cares for most, the guy in turn grinded her ass. His hands were placed on her hips while her hands reached for his neck.

_Does she want to get the guy horny? _Sasuke growled inwardly.

And as if on cue the guy turned her around and kissed her. Kissed. Her. _How dare he kiss MY Sakura? _Sasuke narrowed his eyes and stomped over to them. He saw Sakura muffling words, but the man's lips were too tight on hers'. She so didn't want him kissing her. Her hands were on his chest trying to push him away but he pulled her closer.

Sasuke grabbed the guy by the collar of his shirt and tugged him off of Sakura. Then he sent a fist at his face. Sakura coughed as she took in fresh air.

"What the hell?" The man hissed as he clutched his face and glowered at Sasuke.

"You don't forcefully kiss someone." Sasuke growled.

The man smirked. "Hit a soft spot now hasn't I?" he mocked.

"Sai!" Sakura warned.

Said man only glanced at her with lust evident in his eyes. "Are you and this man together?" he gestured towards Sasuke. "Because if you are…" Sai hissed.

"No we are not together! And neither are you and I!" Sakura snapped at him.

Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest at glared at Sai. "She would never go out with low life scum like you." He snorted, stating the obvious.

"I didn't see her dancing with you. Mister arrogant ass." Sai retorted, also folding his arms over his chest, defiantly.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I didn't ask her to dance asshole." Sasuke retorted.

"Then why are you making such a big deal out me kissing her?" Sai quirked (Oh a big word!) an eyebrow.

"Because you're disgusting. And because I take care of my gang. Meaning I don't let slim balls like you take advantage of girls like Sakura." Sasuke told Sai firmly.

"Oh…you're in a gang now? That's interesting. But why would Sakura…so weak and delicate be in a gang?" Sai mocked.

Steam flew out of Sakura's ears as she landed a punch on Sai's face. (Ding ding ding! That's 2 to 0!)

"Does that answer your question?" Sasuke asked the now whimpering Sai. Sakura was about to go at Sai some more but Sasuke took her arm and dragged her away.

"Stupid Sai…thinking I'm weak…who the hell does he think he is?" Sakura mumbled under her breath as Sasuke brought her to a table. All of Hatake was there.

The table was in the shape of a hexagon. (Awkward…) Two seats per side. Ino and Shikamaru were sitting together and were next to Hinata and Naruto, who was next to Temari and Kiba, who was next to Tenten and Neji. Sakura took a seat close to Tenten and Sasuke sat beside her. There was one more spot for two people…but no one sat there.

"Anything interesting happen?" Naruto asked, while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"No dobe." Sasuke glared.

Sakura put her hand to her mouth and started to giggle…for no apparent reason. Everyone looked at her with raised eyebrows. She couldn't hold it in anymore she burst out in hysterical laughing.

"Oh my god! You like so totally won't believe like what like never happened!" Sakura giggled. Her eyes began to cross and she smiled weirdly. "I bet you can't do this." She mocked.

Then Naruto narrowed his eyes. "I bet I can!" he exclaimed.

His eyes started to move but they never could get crossed. Naruto turned into chibi form and pouted.

"Ha-ha!" Sakura stuck her tongue out at Naruto as she UN crossed her eyes. She too was in chibi form.

Naruto started to cry tears. "Sakura is a meanie!" he whined. Hinata hugged him and was also in chibi form…what the hell is going on.

"Naruto is a cry baby!" Sakura said in a very childish tone as she stuck a finger at Naruto.

Ino then turned chibi and was laughing and pointing at Naruto. Everyone was in chibi form. Shikamaru was sleeping on the table. Z's were formed over his head. Kiba was pulling at an annoyed Temari's hair. Neji and Tenten were looking around the table with horrified expressions. Sasuke was twitching.

"Ne, Sakura did you take your pill?" Tenten got out of chibi form…as well as did everyone else.

"Err…well you see. I was going to take the pill. But then I saw a skittle and I thought 'hey look it looks like my pill! Except it looks like it has food coloring. Maybe I'll just take the skittle and then it will substitute as my pill! Yes I am genius!' and so I ate the skittle." Sakura shrugged and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"That would explain a lot." Tenten muttered.

"So you're the one who ate my skittle!" Naruto exclaimed as he narrowed his eyes at Sakura. He was no longer crying.

"I didn't see your name on it…" Sakura smiled innocently.

"You didn't…?" Naruto furrowed his brows. "But I wrote it on the back!" he exclaimed.

Naruto likes exclaiming if you can't tell.

"I guess it didn't cross my mind." Sakura chirped.

"Oh…well you owe me an orange skittle!" Naruto stated.

"But it was red…" Sakura muttered.

"But I like orange!" Naruto giggled. Maybe they both need pills.

"Anyways…" Tenten started. She reached into her purse. "Here Sakura take the pill!" she ordered as she sat a pill in front of Sakura.

Sakura's eyes narrowed at the thing.

"I already told you mister pill that I am not emo!" Sakura pointed an accusing finger at the pill. "Just because you are doesn't mean you can tell me I am!" she huffed.

She paused as if it were speaking back to her. "No I am not in love with you!" Sakura scoffed.

Another pause. "If you are going to be like that then I won't take you!" Sakura folded her arms over her chest defiantly.

"Sakura take the pill. _**Now.**_" Tenten hissed. Sakura gulped and threw the pill into her mouth, she then swallowed.

"Happy bun head?" Sakura sneered at Tenten.

"I am not a a bun head billboard brow!" she exclaimed back.

"Panda!"

"Forehead!"

"Panda!"

"Forehead!"

"Oi!" Sasuke grunted. Everyone stopped. "Aren't we supposed to be explaining about ninjas?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yea…" Sakura remembered.

"Oh! OH! Teach me!" Naruto bounced in his seat.

"Ok so this is where everything begins…"

**Oki Doki. How do you guys like it? Anyways I took down my poll and well 'Gangly Actions' won. Then it was 'Desirable.' And so all of you know…I'm writing 'Pleasantly Terrifying' before 'BoysGirlsDisaster' because I plan on re-writing that story. So it makes sense. **

**Sasuke: Because it doesn't make sense…**

**Neji: You've said it.**

**Me: Hey! I already said it didn't make sense. No need to repeat my words.**

**Character responses (Got idea from Icha Icha Ramen. You should read her stories. SOOOO good!)**

**To: NejDei-ILY**

**Naruto: Yay a bodyguard! We no longer have to do it!**

**Ino: YAY!**

**Kiba: Rawr.**

**Sakura: Nice name change by the way.**

**Sasuke: -smirks sexily- I have many emotions…**

**Tenten: -blinks a couple of times- You do?**

**Sakura: Of course he has hormones! Don't you ever see his pants get tight?**

**Tenten: Why are you looking there?**

**Sakura: -blushes- No reason!**

**Sasuke: -smirks sexily- Because I'm sexy!**

**Sakura: Yes you are!**

**Neji: -blinks- Is something going to happen between them?**

**Hinata: Isn't that obvious?**

**Shikamaru: I figured that out two years ago.**

**Temari: OK…**

**To: XxXEvilSk8erKidXxx**

**Kiba: -burns down school- happy?**

**Naruto- I shall protect Lexi-chan! You shall not find her. –folds arms over chest definitely.-**

**Temari: -rolls eyes- What ever.**

**To: Everybody else….I is lazy.**

**Sakura: -jumps up and down in joy- People are reviewing!**

**Tenten: Why wouldn't they?**

**Sasuke: -narrows eyes- It seems at though Gabby hasn't reviewed last chapter.**

**Sakura: -stops jumping up and down. - What!?!!??!!?!?**

**Tenten: Erm, probably busy?**

**Ino: Yea…**

**Neji: O_O**

**Anyways keep reviewing! I love you guys! **


	7. Confusing What Is Real

**X__x I'm so sorry peeps. I like didn't update. And this is uber short. Me soooooo sorry! Like seriously. I didn't feel like writing this story anymore. I don't have any inspiration. So I'm like writing new stories. And it's really pissing me off. Hope you enjoy!**

**Ino: Naru-Vampire does not own Naruto. If she did though it would be extremely awesome!**

_Recap_

"_Oi!" Sasuke grunted. Everyone stopped. "Aren't we supposed to be explaining about ninjas?" he raised an eyebrow._

"_Oh yea…" Sakura remembered._

"_Oh! OH! Teach me!" Naruto bounced in his seat. _

"_Ok so this is where everything begins…"_

_End Recap_

"As you all know…I, Neji, Hinata, Temari, Sakura and Tenten are already ninjas." Sasuke began. "And just yesterday you guys learned how to focus your chakra into an object. So basically that's all you have to do when using jutsu. You focus chakra into your hands while forming the necessary seals, before releasing it whatever way you do. For example I am able to use the fireball technique. So I form the hand seals suck in some air and release it through my mouth." Sasuke showed some hand seals before making a tiny winy fireball over the table. The non ninjas gasped in awe.

"So we make the seals like what we learned in school when were younger…in that history class. Like the rat and rooster?" Shikamaru asked as he made the hand signs. Something sparked form his fingers and black flowed out of him; binding Ino to her seat.

"Shikamaru you just made a jutsu. So now undo your hands so Ino isn't frozen." Sakura told Shikamaru. He looked at Ino and immediately released his hands.

"That was really cool!" Ino chirped as she made some hand signs. She made a tiger and former her hands into a triangle shape. Ino collapsed on the table and Sakura looked dazed.

"Like oh my god! I'm in Sakura's mind!" Ino/Sakura yelped.

Sasuke blinked a couple of times before muttering 'kai.' Ino sat up straight. "Hey…I was having a conversation with inner Sakura!" Ino pouted. Sakura blushed.

"Inner Sakura?" Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Split personality. You know like I talk to myself in my mind. Inner Sakura is the more daring one…when I'm more cautious." Sakura shrugged and laughed nervously.

"Inner Sakura says you haven't been paying attention to her lately." Ino pointed out.

"Because she's annoying." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"She seemed cool to me!" Ino retorted.

"I wonder why…" Sakura mumbled. Sasuke smirked.

Kiba snickered to himself before yawning. "Heh, let's pick this up tomorrow?" he asked as he stood up and walked out…weird.

"Ok then. I guess this is too much for his tiny brain to focus on." Temari laughed.

Naruto pouted. "But I want to learn too!"

"Dobe. Did you remember anything I said so far?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Well I saw you blow the fireball. But other than that I don't remember…" Naruto sheepishly grinned.

Sasuke rolled his eyes before standing up and leaving, Hatake followed him home.

"It's only 4pm!?!??!!?" Sakura screeched as she stepped into their living room and glanced at a clock on the wall.

Tenten blinked a couple of times before crying anime tears. "We could've stayed longer...!" she whined.

Sakura glanced at her and burst out in a laugh. Ino and Temari did the same. Hinata giggled innocently.

Neji blinked and sweat dropped. Sasuke yawned and plopped down on a couch. Naruto whined with Tenten. You could hear Kiba's and Shikamaru's snores from their bedrooms.

"I'm going to get some pizza." Sakura declared as she left the place. Everyone stared after her and shrugged indifferently, they picked up their daily lives. You know playing games randomly.

**With Sakura**

The sun went down pretty early…like at 4:15. _Weird. _Sakura thought as wind brushed past her. She wrapped the jacket she wore around her more tightly.

Sakura was getting bored and every sound that went through her ears frightened her. Sp she did what any sane person would do…sing.

"She never slows down. She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone feels like its all coming down." Sakura murmured to herself.

"She won't turn around. The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down" she sang more in pitch.

"So stand in the rain. Stand your ground. Stand up when it's all crashing down. Stand in the rain you won't drown. And one day what's lost can be found you stand in the rain." Her voice echoed off walls that surrounded her. Why didn't she take her motorcycle though? Simple…she ran out of gas.

"She won't make a sound. Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering, if she stands she'll fall down." she whispered to herself.

"Alone indeed." A low voice sounded from behind her. She turned around only to see Kisame of Akatsuki.

"Watch your back." Another voice sounded from where she once faced. Sakura spun around to face Hidan.

"Got any money on you?" A voice known as Kakuzu said from next to Hidan.

"Little Sakura…" Itachi muttered next to Kisame.

"Hn." Pein said as he stood next to a silent Konan.

"Art lasts forever…" Sasori mentioned.

"But I like big BANGS!" Deidara shouted as Sakura jumped into the air to dodge an explosive.

She reached into her still partying clothes and pulled out a sword that was hidden in her pants. She twirled it in her fingers as weapons were thrown at her. She caught it and swung it at the Akatsuki. A wave of chakra shot at them and they covered their faces with their cloaks.

When they lowered their arms Sakura was gone already. She was roof hopping. Itachi jumped onto one of the buildings and sped after the kunoichi. The rest of Akatsuki did the same.

As they came to a point where they were running by her side they began their attacks. Sasori shot chakra strings while Deidara threw a wide assortment of weapons. Itachi jumped in front of Sakura with his Mangekyou activated Sakura shut her eyes as she kept running. And jumped into the air as weapons and chakra strings aimed for her.

It was amazing that she could still sense attacks when they were coming. But I guess having your eyes closed could have its draw backs. As Sasori shot more chakra strings, she jumped into the air to dodge it, but did not know that someone was waiting in the air. She was kick into the ground. Sakura engulfed herself in chakra to lessen the blow. But before she landed on the roof Kisame cut her in her leg and stole her chakra.

Sakura hissed as she landed full blown on the roof. She took both of her hands and forced herself to sit up. Both of her lids were still closed before Sasori forcefully opened them. Itachi sat in front of her and stared emotionlessly into her eyes. Sakura went into the jutsu and started to suffer what Itachi made her suffer.

_Don't let it get to you. It's not real. _Sakura scolded herself as she saw Tenten die in front of her. She stood and didn't take notice.

"Sakura…" Tenten croaked.

Sakura tried to tear her eyes away from her dieing friend, but the jutsu controlled her. Then a sword plunged into her back and she fell limply next to Tenten. The katana kept going in and out of her back. Until Sakura stood up and you could tell she was different.

"Hey jerk face. That hurts like hell. How would you like it someone stabbed you millions of times?" Inner Sakura took the sword from Itachi's hands and hit him with it. Itachi's eyes widened as Sakura took over _his _world.

The jutsu turned off. Sakura was on her stomach and she twitched before lifting her foot up. She began to lift herself up from the ground and stood angrily in front of the stunned Akatsuki members.

Sakura rushed chakra into her foot and kicked the roof. The roof crumpled and the Akatsuki members had to flee so they wouldn't fall into the huge crater.

"Watch your back kunoichi! You'll see us again." Hidan shouted as Sakura huffed in annoyance. The Akatsuki disappeared from her sight.

Sakura walked over to the edge of the roof and looked down at the ground. She fell limply and was caught by strong arms.

A hand swept it self over Sakura's forehead and wiped away some blood that stained her face.

**Short…right? But I guess what really matter is content. I really hate when those boring stories have long updates…it pisses me off. They aren't boring but they're so serious. I mean seriously! Lol. Anyways how was it?**

**Character replies:**

**To: ..**

**Kiba: You changed your name…RAWR**

**Ino: Don't be mean.**

**Sasuke: -smirks smartly- Of course I am observant. I am Uchiha Sasuke after all.**

**Sakura: Cocky bastard.**

**Sasuke: -smirks sexily- Smexy cocky bastard.**

**-Insert snort and scoffs and squeals (from fangirls)-**

**Temari: Right…**

**Sakura: There are other Uchiha's out there…**

**Sasuke: Like who?**

**Madara and Itachi pop out of nowhere.**

**Naruto: Dur…**

**Shikamaru: ZZZZZzzzZzZzZzzZzzzzzZ**

**Sakura: ITACHI!**

**Sasuke: -twitches insanely-**

**Sakura: Jk…**

**To: NejDei-ILY **

**Sakura: I know rightz…? **

**Ino: Pills are insanely awesome.**

**Tenten: Only if Sakura would take hers…**

**Sasuke: Will she ever be cured?**

**Shikamaru: Maybe…**

**Me: Later perhaps. So its not stupid if I add lemons…awkward.**

**O_O**

**Thanks to other person who reviewed. Wasn't much there so I have nothing to write on. Try again next time!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. What Is There To Trust?

**I am so sorry. You wouldn't believe how sorry I am! Oh my gosh. This was so hard to come up with. But I promise that my updates will be a little bit quicker. If not then PM me and remind me to get my fingers moving. But luckily for you guy an idea hit me smack in the face. I think one of the reviewers jinxed me…! This chapter is where the plot starts rolling. It will turn into a huge snowball then splat you got one awesome story. Hope you enjoy chapter eight of Gangly Actions!**

**No own Naruto**

Chapter Eight: What Is There To Trust?

"Hey jerk face. That hurts like hell. How would you like it someone stabbed you millions of times?" Inner Sakura took the sword from Itachi's hands and hit him with it. Itachi's eyes widened as Sakura took over _his _world.

The jutsu turned off. Sakura was on her stomach and she twitched before lifting her foot up. She began to lift herself up from the ground and stood angrily in front of the stunned Akatsuki members.

Sakura rushed chakra into her foot and kicked the roof. The roof crumpled and the Akatsuki members had to flee so they wouldn't fall into the huge crater.

"Watch your back kunoichi! You'll see us again." Hidan shouted as Sakura huffed in annoyance. The Akatsuki disappeared from her sight.

Sakura walked over to the edge of the roof and looked down at the ground. She fell limply and was caught by strong arms.

A hand swept it self over Sakura's forehead and wiped away some blood that stained her face.

.0.0

I woke up in a room. Strange enough, I was in fact alive. I could've swoon the beating from the Akatsuki took all of my energy, thus killing me. But boy was I wrong. Seeing as I was a living breathing being.

"Your up." My head snapped to the masculine voice. There sat a guy with hair like Shikamaru, but he had a lower ponytail, also he had bangs on the left side of his head that looked like Sasuke's hair but miniature.

Immediately as I realized he was someone I did not know, I rolled off the bed and took a fighting position. "Who the hell are you and why the hell am I here." I snapped at the stranger.

The man stood from the chair he was sitting in and stepped towards me. I stared into his eyes sending him a message saying that if you come near I and your ass will be kicked.

"I am Idate. You're here for reasons I am not able to tell you." Idate answered before stepped towards me. I kicked out my foot in an attempt to make him fly across the room but he caught my leg and twisted me in the air.

Just so you remember I just woke up from severe injuries, so you could understand how hard it was to move. Thus the reason why when I was twisted in the air I fell onto my back and wasn't able to get up again.

"Consider yourself lucky." I muttered. When Idate came towards me so he could help me up I jumped up and punched him in the face.

Idate fell to the ground. I didn't have any time to rest because in seconds I felt my arms twist around my back. I gasped in pain, you know I have a good tolerance, but my arms were sore from the previous battle. After my arms were rendered useless I was slammed against a wall, another gasp of pain escaped my lips and I felt blood soaking my hair.

"You and your brother are similar in many ways, defiant, stubborn, and weak." A voice I wished to forget for all of eternity whispered in my ear. My eyes widened and I tried to kick my capturer. His legs only wrapped around my waist and locked my limbs in an iron grip.

"Zabuza." I hissed.

.0.0

Sasuke sat on his very comfortable couch. Every ten seconds you could see his head snapping to the clock and then to the door. He was waiting on the return of Sakura. She said she was going to get pizza, but that was a day ago. The other gang members were out looking for her.

Everyone was searching frantically for the pink haired girl. Everyone except for Sasuke. People thought that Sasuke simply just didn't care. The truth was that Sasuke cared so much he couldn't bear to try to look for her. What if he found her in the dumpster two blocks away? He was so stupid for letting her go out by herself, especially now that all gangs were after them. The Uchiha kept telling himself that if they can't find her, it's his fault.

He should've gone with her. Not only because of the danger other gangs were, but also because how could she carry that many pizza boxes? Naruto himself could eat a whole pie, what did that say about everyone else? The prodigy's line of thought was cut off when the front door slammed open.

Sasuke anxiously snapped his head in that direction, hoping to see a head of pink hair. To his dismay he saw a furious Neji. You could tell he was furious by the dangerous aura emitting from him.

"What wrong?" Sasuke asked with worry. Maybe it had to do with Sakura.

"Tenten has been kidnapped." Neji growled. Sasuke's eyes hardened. What exactly did this mean?

.0.0

Tenten broke apart from the search party. She was worried, and she knew she would find Sakura faster by herself. Maybe Sakura was feeling down, and went to the park. She was always one of those people to drop everything they're doing and do something completely different.

So the brunette raced to the park. When she arrived her hopes deflated into naïve dreams. Of course Sakura wasn't that stupid to hide in a park for a day.

Tenten was thinking on places Sakura could be, she didn't even realize someone approaching her. Then before she knew it or had any time to react she was hit from behind and blackness took over.

Neji was off in the distance about to confront Tenten's enemy when more people came out and threw Tenten into the back of a pick-up truck.

Don't get the Hyuuga wrong. He would've loved more than anything in the world to kill the guy who dare try to hurt Tenten, but he was a little too late. The men worked extremely fast.

.0.0

Sasuke stood in front of the remaining members of Hatake. A furious expression played on his and Neji's face. The members had not known of the kidnapping of Tenten yet, so they were only worried about Sakura.

"I gathered everyone here because…" Sasuke started but was cut off by Ino.

"Shouldn't we wait for Tenten to come…?" she asked hesitantly.

"That is why I'm talking to you all. Tenten had been kidnapped. I believe it's connected to the disappearance of Sakura. So if we find one of them, we find them both." Sasuke explained.

Once he said Tenten was kidnapped there were gasps and conversations started. What would happen to their weapons mistress? Was she okay? What about Sakura? Who would do this?

"Do we know who would've wanted to do this?" Shikamaru asked.

Neji answered this question. "I believe that it would be Akatsuki. As many of us would have trouble admitting, Sakura and Tenten are our strongest members. They are the ones who helped us in our huge battle not too long ago. They survived and were left alone to fight Akatsuki. If you think about it, it's only logical if you were planning on destroying a gang, you go against its strongest members."

"If the Akatsuki were planning on destroying us, then there isn't a good chance of the girls still being alive." Naruto whispered, he was in one of those serious modes. Ino choked at those words while Hinata let tears escape her eyes. As for Temari a dangerous aura was emitting from her. If looks could kill, you would be deader than dead.

Kiba and Shikamaru seemed to be thinking in their head. If you looked at Temari you could see she was angered, but compared to Neji and Sasuke it was nothing. They were the definition of angered, infuriated, and inflamed, whatever you want to call it. In simple terms they were pissed. Pissed that someone dare lay a finger on their woman.

Just looking at them you knew, YOU _knew_ there was going to be hell to pay. Just looking at them you could tell that they weren't the type to actually let things go. Seeing how mad they were you could tell they cared deeply for these two young ladies. They cared so much that they would kill to just _see_ them.

"Before we give up hope, you can't pass up the possibility of the Akatsuki holding the girls as hostages." Shikamaru piped in.

"Not to sound negative or anything…but what's the point in that? What do we have that the Akatsuki don't?" Kiba asked.

"It could be so that when we go to save them, they ambush us. But before that they are likely to kill the girls. To get that out of the way, so there isn't much to deal with after they eliminate us." Naruto suggested with a grim expression.

Sasuke and Neji looked at each other. "There is another reason…" Neji murmured.

All of Hatake leaned in so they could hear what Neji and Sasuke were going to say. "They might want Tenten and Sakura…" Neji continued.

Sasuke clenched his fists. "To join them." He snarled.

"But they would never…not that I think they would…would they?" Ino stumbled over her words. She wanted to believe that Tenten and Sakura would never back stab them, but really would they? They have only known Hatake for only some odd days. Was Hatake too hasty to put their lives in the hands of two mysterious girls? Girls that could have secrets that went beyond anything Hatake has ever known.

.0.0

"Zabuza." Sakura hissed.

A soft chuckle was heard. "Ah you remembered. I feel oh so honored." He whispered in her ear.

"What the hell do you want?" Sakura hissed as she pushed Zabuza off of her and glared at him.

"Well…I'm just waiting for sweet Tenten to come and then I'll explain everything. Until then, I guess you won't know anything." Zabuza smirked as Sakura's eye twitched.

Fire bloomed in Sakura's eyes. "You brought Tenten into this?" she growled as she pointed an accusing finger at Zabuza.

"Why of course, who else?"

"You smelly." Sakura poked harshly at Zabuza's shoulder. "Nasty." Poke. "Evil." "Conniving." Poke. "Jerk!" Sakura pushed Zabuza and he flew back two feet. "What makes you think you can get away with what ever you're planning? When Hatake get their hands on you…you will no pain like no other human being." Sakura hissed through clenched teeth.

"But my dear Sakura…who says they'll be around to find me? Do you think I would actually have such a crucial flaw in my plan?" Zabuza laughed evilly when Sakura's eyes flashed and realization crossed her delicate features.

"No…" Sakura whispered.

**There are no acknowledgments today. But know that Sasuke still thinks he's a sexy beast. But Sakura just thinks he's a sexy bastard. So review! Maybe ideas will smack me in the face! I hope it doesn't leave a bruise! Eek!**


	9. 5 Years of Lies

**I do not own Naruto.**

_Recap 1:_

_Sasuke and Neji looked at each other. "There is another reason…" Neji murmured._

_All of Hatake leaned in so they could hear what Neji and Sasuke were going to say. "They might want Tenten and Sakura…" Neji continued._

_Sasuke clenched his fists. "To join them." He snarled._

"_But they would never…not that I think they would…would they?" Ino stumbled over her words. She wanted to believe that Tenten and Sakura would never back stab them, but really would they? They have only known Hatake for only some odd days. Was Hatake too hasty to put their lives in the hands of two mysterious girls? Girls that could have secrets that went beyond anything Hatake has ever known._

_Recap 2: _

_Fire bloomed in Sakura's eyes. "You brought Tenten into this?" she growled as she pointed an accusing finger at Zabuza._

"_Why of course, who else?"_

"_You smelly." Sakura poked harshly at Zabuza's shoulder. "Nasty." Poke. "Evil." "Conniving." Poke. "Jerk!" Sakura pushed Zabuza and he flew back two feet. "What makes you think you can get away with what ever you're planning? When Hatake get their hands on you…you will no pain like no other human being." Sakura hissed through clenched teeth._

"_But my dear Sakura…who says they'll be around to find me? Do you think I would actually have such a crucial flaw in my plan?" Zabuza laughed evilly when Sakura's eyes flashed and realization crossed her delicate features._

"_No…" Sakura whispered._

Tenten groaned as she came to. Her head pounded feverishly and hurt like a bitch. Tenten had experienced this kind of pain before, but it was never this bad. She would always have Sakura to heal any migraine or injury she had. Speaking of Sakura, where was she? And why did Tenten have a migraine to begin with?

"Shit!" Tenten cursed as she slapped her self in the face and groaned when she felt dizzy from the sudden movement. Sakura was kidnapped and most likely Tenten was too!

As Tenten pondered this information, she heard footsteps coming her way. They padded against the stone floor. They grew louder as they came closer and Tenten looked up as they came to a stop. A light blinded her and made her head throb in agony but Tenten ignored it as the person opened a door. He stepped into Tenten's room and stopped in front of her; roughly he grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

Before Tenten could process all of this she was being dragged off and her head told her to sleep. But she wouldn't sleep; whatever was going on was something she would have to face.

* * *

"Yes my dear, and there's nothing you can do about it." Zabuza smugly said as he took a seat in a chair.

Sakura was enraged with a fury she never felt before. "You can't just do that! They did nothing! This is between you and me, no one else." She hissed as tears pricked her eyes. Hatake dying? She wouldn't let that burden her. If they were ever to die, because of her faults, she would feel so guilty she wouldn't know what to do with herself.

Zabuza stared at Sakura. "Is that what you really think?" he asked amusingly with a raised eyebrow. "Let's get something straight…you are the cause of all troubles. You and that Tenten are nothing but trouble. You cause people to die. Hatake is going to die because of you. To make you suffer, because you are worthless. It's not worth killing you. What good would that do for me? Hatake is innocent and they are only going to die because of you." Zabuza smirked as a tear ran down Sakura's cheek.

Than the door opened and Idate walked in with Tenten. "Tenten!" Sakura screamed as she ran to her friend. Tenten squinted in the light she was overwhelmed with. A blurry pink blob was in her view hugging her.

"Sakura?" she whispered her voice slightly shaking.

* * *

They told him to think about it. Of course he though about it. Why wouldn't he? This is Sakura they were thinking about. That's why he slammed the door on his way out. Sasuke was known to have quite a temper…and having someone he cared for taking from him pissed him off.

Sasuke walked over to his motorcycle and hopped on everyone was running after him by now. "Sasuke…stop! Just think…what if this is supposed to happen?!" Kiba yelled but Sasuke ignored hi as he revved up his engine and was off.

Where had he gone you ask? Akatsuki base of course. The place no one dared to go on without an army of at least 50. Akatsuki was feared maybe even more than Hatake. They knew their stuff and were very sneaky. One second they could be miles away from you and the next you could be dead with a slash adorned on your throat.

But here Sasuke was, being stubborn and putting himself in danger on purpose. He didn't care that he was going in alone; he didn't care that he could die. All he cared about was Sakura and saving her from whoever had taken her and Tenten.

When he pulled into a dark alley that had beer cans littered all over the place he made a sharp left turn before stopping in front of a run-down "liquor" store. Sasuke had been here before…when he was younger and Itachi couldn't find someone to take care of him he would take him here. Sasuke would wait in a corner as an Akatsuki meeting took place and that's why he created a gang.

He would learn so much from the meetings that it just stuck with him. He wanted to have a group of loyal friends that would do anything for each other. In some way he thanked his brother for his influence. If he hadn't become a gang member than maybe he wouldn't have fallen in love with Sakura…

Sasuke walked up to a door and narrowed his eyes. He kicked out his foot and the door went flying. As he walked, in he saw all of the members before him, staring at him with alert gazes.

"Who the fuck kidnapped Sakura?" Sasuke hissed as he looked at the dangerous gang members. They all held emotionless expressions but if you looked close enough you could see something. Especially with Sasori…he flinched slightly at the name of Sakura.

"Hn. Sasuke what are you ding here?" Itachi asked as he stood up and walked over to his brother.

Sasuke glared angrily. "Don't act like you don't know. You bastards…killing Sakura or Tenten won't make you any greater." He growled as Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"We haven't seen you for so long, why are you so enraged?" Itachi spoke calmly to his brother.

"We just saw each other the other day." Sasuke glared.

Itachi frowned. "Sasuke…what are you talking about? I haven't seen you since you started middle school, which was five years ago…" Itachi explained while he looked back at the other members.

"I'm not stupid. Hatake and Akatsuki have been in basically a war for 5 years." Sasuke hissed.

"We've been on low profile for five years…" Deidara dragged out rolling his eyes.

Sasuke felt as though he was going to blow up. "Don't screw with me! Where the hell are Sakura and Tenten?!"

"Sasuke….we don't have them." Itachi told him.

"This isn't funny. If you hurt them so help me god…" Sasuke growled as he narrowed his eyes.

Sasori narrowed his eyes too. "I would never hurt those two."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Oh really, and why is that?"

"Because Sakura is my sister and Tenten is her best friend. Harming Tenten would harm Sakura and I wouldn't want to do that." He said softly a slight smile on his face.

"Sakura's sister is dead."

"No he isn't. I'm right here." Sasori argued. A stern finality was laced throughout his words.

Sasuke looked flabbergasted as he huffed. "Well if you didn't take them than who did?" he asked finally calming down.

Maybe since the battle started five years ago…he hadn't actually been fighting his brother and the rest of Akatsuki could it be possible that they didn't even know what was going on between the gangs? That's probably why they were so surprised to see Sasuke burst in like this. Did they still remember him from when he was still in elementary school? Was that really the last time he was here?

Sasori cursing brought Sasuke out of his thoughts. "It has to be Zabuza." He said while standing up. "If you have thought for so long that someone is us when they really aren't…than the only person with the power to pose as is Zabuza and his gang! They must've taken Sakura and Tenten." He explained as he paced around the room.

"We have to go get them." Sasori said as he stopped walking and headed for the door.

That's when Naruto burst in and saw everyone heading outside. "I'm here! Believe it! What…are we fighting outside…?" He asked as he backed out and watched everyone with wary eyes. "Whoa wait Sasuke why are you walking with the Akatsuki?!" Naruto exclaimed.

Ino's eyes bugged out of her skull. "He joined them! They probably drugged him or something!" she yelled.

Hinata ran up in a hurry. "Oh M Gee! What do we do?!?!" she screamed as she started to run around in circles.

Naruto started to cry anime tears and Neji tugged at his long hair in frustration. Shikamaru was so shocked he passed out on the ground and Kiba was in a corner in a fetal position trying to calm him self down. "It's okay Kiba…Shh…it's all a dream." He whispered shakily as he rocked back and forth.

Temari seemed to be the only one unaffected by their assumption and she looked at the group with amused eyes as Sasuke rolled his. "Guys…I didn't join Akatsuki!" He yelled to get everyone's attention.

Everyone stopped in their tracks and looked up to Sasuke with big anime eyes. "Really?!" they whispered.

"Really…" Sasuke confirmed.

"Oh okay!" They all chorused and Shikamaru woke up.

"Wait…than why you standing by the Akatsuki?!" Ino pointed a finger at the figures behind Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed. "Well you see…these are the real Akatsuki. The ones we have been fighting with these past five years are actually imposters. Supposedly a man named "Zabuza" is the one responsible for all of this confusion. And probably the one who kidnapped Tenten and Sakura." He explained.

Sasuke got blank stares from Hatake. "Let me put it in a simpler explanation…Akatsuki good!" he said in a happy voice. "And Zabuza is bad." He lowered his voice.

Hatake formed O's with their mouths. "I get it!" Naruto cheered.

"Well since you get it now…do you mind moving your fucking feet so we can go get Sakura and Tenten now." Sasori growled as he began walking fast. Everyone stared at him in shock. Itachi shook his head and than started after him with the other Akatsuki members following.

Hatake grumbled under their breaths and also followed.

**So, how many of you want to kill me? WELL…I'm soooo sorry that I haven't updated since like friggen four months ago. And the ONLY reason why you are getting this update is because I was looking at the last time I updated my stories and it was like a century ago! So I'm going to give this one to you and than try to work on other stories! Also sorry this is sooo short i just wanted to get SOMETHING to all of you guys!  
**

**Once again sorry! Please be kind and show me you are still following this story with a review!**


	10. Fucking Close

**I do not own Naruto.**

**Warning: This chapter was written late at night and well is very suckish. **

* * *

"Yeah it's me! Are you okay? Did they hurt you? So help me God if they did…!" Sakura rambled on and Tenten giggled.

"I'm fine Sakura; just what are we doing here?" Tenten asked.

Zabuza coughed and everyone turned to him. "I was just about to explain that…" he muttered.

"Well go on than." Sakura glared.

Zabuza sneered at her before speaking. "As you should know, I killed Sasori…" he trailed off which received a deathly glare from both Tenten and Sakura. He smirked. "Do you know the gang he is a part of?" he grinned when they shook their heads no. "Akatsuki." He let the information sink in.

"That's impossible! He would've told me!" Sakura shot back in defense. Why would her brother be in the worst gang imaginable? Though it would explain why they left him to die…

Zabuza shrugged. "Obviously he didn't. He didn't want you to get involved with Akatsuki politics. Even though you have done that yourselves…" Sakura scoffed. "But that's beside's the point. What I'm trying to say is if I was able to kill Sasori, it would only be easier to kill you two. But I won't, yet." He grinned when the two girls frowned. "You're here so I can draw Hatake to come rescue you. When they do Akatsuki will be waiting for them outside, and will kill them." He explained. "You two are hostages."

"Like hell would Hatake get killed!" Sakura yelled in defiance.

Zabuza only chuckled. "Hatake are weak, they are going to die because of their emotional attachments to you two." He smirked.

"Zabuza, you're wrong." Tenten hissed.

"Yeah, emotions only make someone stronger. That's why when Hatake get here they will kick your' and Akatsuki's asses." Sakura grinned when Zabuza scowled. "Taking us hostage will be by far the most stupid thing you have ever done."

Zabuza only chuckled as he walked towards the door leading out of the room. "You talk big, when you're so small. I recommend Sakura, and Tenten that you learn your place; and learn it soon." Then he was gone.

"This really sucks…" Sakura muttered. Tenten nodded in agreement. They sighed in exhaustion and lumped against each other for support.

* * *

Sasori was unstoppable as he loaded a hummer with numerous weapons. "If we're going against Zabuza and his gang, we're going need a lot of this." He muttered. When he turned around he saw Hatake helping load things into the truck. Soon enough they were reading and thoroughly armed.

Sasori jumped into the hummer and ordered people to file in. Pein took the front seat with Konan in the passenger seat. Some of Hatake also joined Akatsuki in the hummer while some Akatsuki borrowed their motorcycles. In the back seat of the cargo hummer were Neji, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Temari, Sasori, Deidara, and Kakuzu. Pein started the engine and headed off going full speed with a wave of motorcycles following him.

They swerved onto a main road that would eventually lead into Zabuza's hideout. Cars got out of the way of the speeding hummer and motorcycles only seconds before they were run over and crushed. Everyone was in a rush to save Sakura and Tenten from Zabuza.

Sasori sat in the hummer with his arm resting on an arm rest. Deidara was next to him. "Um…" Hinata whispered. "Sasori-san?" she asked hesitantly.

Deidara immediately cracked up. "She called you Sasori-san." He chuckled when he saw the glare Sasori sent him. Sasori smacked him upside the head. "Ow." Deidara pouted.

"Yes?" Sasori looked at Hinata. Hinata gulped.

"Well, uh, aren't you supposed to be dead?" she asked ass politely as she could. At this Hatake listened in on what was being said.

"Yes, but I'm not."

"Would you mind explaining that." Neji demanded more than asked. Shikamaru rolled his eyes at his rudeness.

Sasori smirked at him. "Zabuza simply couldn't kill me. When he thought I was dead it was really a substitution…so I made my get away." He shrugged. Hatake all nodded in understanding.

The rest of the ride was silent.

* * *

Zabuza and his fake Akatsuki waited in front of their hideout. They knew Hatake was coming, and they were ready for them. The only thing that surprised them when they rode up was that not only did they have six motorcycles but also a black cargo hummer with the Akatsuki signs on it.

"Fuck." Zabuza cursed under his breath. Now he had 16 people against him and his puny nine.

Immediately Sasuke dropped the motorcycle on the ground and threw off his helmet, followed by five others. At the same time everyone jumped out of the hummer. Sasori and Sasuke seemed the maddest at of them all than next in line was Neji. They all wanted their girls.

"Zabuza." Sasori hissed.

"Ah, Sasori." He smirked. "I knew you weren't dead." Sasori glared.

"Not only am I not dead Zabuza." He hissed. "But I'm going to fucking kill you for taking my sister and her best friend." Than he lunged forward and the fighting began.

* * *

The fight went on for what seemed like hours. Soon enough Hatake was practically beaten down. They were still fighting but were exhausted. It wasn't easy for the Akatsuki to fight them selves when they did the same techniques.

Zabuza was hiding inside he knew if he went out and fought he could be killed. He frowned and called over two of his gang members. They bowed respectively to their leader.

"Bring Sakura and Tenten out." He ordered and they nodded before running off the get their hostages. He watched as Itachi and Sasuke fought his Itachi replica. Two brothers fighting together, how sweet; he snorted.

Then he heard Sakura arguing with his gang member. "You let go of me right now!"

Zabuza turned around and smirked. As Tenten and Sakura were placed in front of him they both glared. "Tie their wrist together behind their backs, with chakra strings of course…" he ordered and in seconds the two girls could no longer use their hands.

"What the fuck." Sakura hissed as Zabuza grabbed both of them by their arms and led them outside where the fight was taking place. He pushed them and they fell on the ground on their knees.

They looked up to see the battle. Tenten blinked a couple of times. "Why are there two Akatsuki's…?" she whispered to her self.

Sakura noticed this too. "What the hell is going on?!" she screeched and the battle stopped.

Zabuza smirked. "My guys pull back." He ordered and his Akatsuki were by his side. Zabuza scanned the area and saw Sasori down. "Looks like Sasori couldn't handle himself." He smirked and looked at the poser Sasori who returned the smirk. He was standing the closest to Zabuza.

Sakura's breath hitched in her throat and she felt Tenten stiffen beside her. "S-Sasori…?" she stuttered.

"Did I fail to mention Sasori is alive? My mistake." Zabuza smirked evilly when Sakura smiled happily and tears formed at the corner of her eyes.

"He's…alive." She whispered.

Sasuke stepped forward with his Kusanagi out and ready to kill Zabuza. Zabuza frowned. Sakura saw Sasuke coming forth and tried to stand when Zabuza kicked her back and held a blade to her throat. "If you come closer Uchiha I will kill her." He made good on his threat by moving the blade closer to her throat.

Sasuke growled but none the less stepped back. Sakura held her head high and glanced to her right to see Tenten fighting conscious, she wasn't in good condition. _Shit, how am I going to do this? _

After a moment of tense silence Sakura focused a good amount of chakra to her hands and broke the chakra strings. Than in less than a second she grabbed the blade and threw it away from her before rolling to Tenten and carrying her to the other side. When Zabuza blinked she was gone, she was fast.

Sakura dropped on her knees in front of Hatake and looked exhausted Tenten was now unconscious and she gently laid her down. Than she jumped to her feet and turned towards the enemy.

"Sakura!" Hatake chorused in awe. Akatsuki stood amazed at her skills and nodded in approval.

Sakura was pissed, beyond pissed if that was possible. She stood facing Zabuza with daggers on fire in her eyes. Zabuza was pissed too he began to walk towards Sakura when Sasori grabbed him by the arm, swung him around and punched him square in the face.

Everyone stood shocked for a moment. "I'm the real Sasori, I defeated that fake you made." Sasori hissed as he spat on Zabuza who was busy scrambling away.

Sakura looked at Sasori with wide eyes. How could she not know who he was sooner? Yeah it had been like forever, but who could forget their big brother? "Sasori!" she screamed and ran to him. She hurled into his waiting arms. She hadn't seen him for eleven years! She thought he was dead, and now, she realizes he's alive. It was the happiest moment of her life.

"Sakura…" he muttered as he hugged her close.

That's when all hell broke loose. Zabuza stood and he started laughing mechanically. He started to raise his arms up to the sky as the ground started shaking. A serious amount of chakra engulfed him and made him look like those guys from Dragon Ball Z. "I will not lose!" he yelled as more chakra surrounded him. "I will win!" and than without even caring that he might destroy his gang too he dropped his arms and the chakra flew out.

Sasori and Sakura watched wide eyes as it came at them and everyone else. The posing Akatsuki feebly tried to flee but there was no way out for them. Than when everyone though they would die, a sand dome surrounded the chakra explosion. Sakura smirked as she realized it was Gaara's doing.

"Holy fucking shit was that close!" Naruto yelled as Gaara, Kankuro, and Matsuri popped out of nowhere. They seem to like doing that.

Slowly everyone watched as the sand dome fell to the ground and revealed a crater in the ground and nothing left of Zabuza but ashes. "Wow…" Sakura muttered. She turned around to see the fake Akatsuki members transfer back into their regular selves while they flee.

"I guess that's it…" Kiba spoke as he rocked back and forth on his heels.

Sasuke than ran up to Sakura swept her into his arms and kissed her on the lips. It lasted a couple of seconds before he pulled away and looked sheepishly at Sakura. "Sorry, couldn't help myself." He muttered and put Sakura down.

Sasori glared at Sasuke and his eyes widened when Sakura smirked and pulled Sasuke down for another kiss. This turned into a full blown make-out session. "Did it just get hot in here…?" Ino asked as she fanned herself off. Hinata fainted.

When they pulled away she grinned at Sasori. "Sasori this is my boyfriend Sasuke." She had an arm around Sasuke.

Sasuke blinked a couple of times. "W-what?" He mumbled.

**

* * *

I'm so sorry! I totally rushed this chapter and like didn't put in any fight scenes! To be honest I really want this story over! Sorry for rushing. I'm just really not into this story anymore. =[**

**Anyways there's probably only going to be one or two chapters left. Yes I know this was short. And no there will not be any lemons. I've decided not to write those things until I'm more experienced…if you know what I mean!**

**And also…I would love for everyone to go onto my profile and to do the poll! It's for what stories I will be working on when I get bored with the ones I'm supposed to be working on!**

**So, sorry for the lame update. But please REVIEW! Even if it says your going to eat me for being so lame xD**


End file.
